Une romance peu commune
by PartDeCake
Summary: Haruka Hidone est une jeune femme qui a pour simple but de devenir professeur de langue. Cependant comment aurait-elle pu savoir que l'académie où elle allait devoir enseigner était CETTE académie ? Mais avant tout comment aurait-elle pu savoir que CETTE académie avait pour proviseur l'un des démons les plus sadique au monde ? Elle qui rêvait de vivre paisiblement...
1. Prologue

Hola ! Voici, ma toute première fiction ! Je ne sais pas encore vraiment où elle me mènera, mais j'avais vraiment envie de m'essayer à la discipline qu'est l'écriture. J'attend, chers lecteurs, vos opinions afin que je puisse m'améliorer. Une dernière chose... L'orthographe et moi... C'est une horreur ! Je ferais de mon mieux, mais je ne peux pas promettre qu'il n'y aura aucune fautes dans mes chapitres. Mais si c'est trop insuportable à lire à cause de ça... N'ésitez pas à me le dire. Merci à vous et bonne lecture ;3

**Prologue:**

**Première approche professionelle.**

Elle esquissa un sourire. Marcher sous un tel soleil lui faisait un bien fou. La douce chaleur qui émanait du ciel la réchauffait et apaisait les battements de son coeur affolés. Elle avait l'air d'une enfant allant pour la 1ere fois à l'école: paniquée à l'idée d'aller dans un monde qu'elle ne connait pas, mais aussi intriguer à l'idée de voir ce qu'il en est.

C'est seulement quand elle arriva devant le grand portail de l'Académie que son coeur se remit à battre rapidement et douloureusement dans sa poitrine. Les effets magiques de la chaleur du soleil s'étaient estompés et comme une enfant, elle eu envie de faire demi-tour et courir le plus loin possible de cet endroit.

"Comporte toi en adulte !", se sermonna t-elle intérieurement.

Elle mis un pied devant l'autre.

"Plus que trois pas, et je serrais entré dans cette fichu académie!"

Elle mis son autre pied devant l'autre. Réitéra se mouvement encore deux fois et souffla.

"J'y suis!"

Elle continua de marcher afin de trouver une indication quelconque sur l'endroit où se trouvait le bureau du directeur de ce fichue bâtiment. Elle entra dans l'académie et arpenta longuement les couloirs. Ne sachant toujours pas vraiment où aller.

Elle, pourtant si timide, du se résoudre à demander son chemin à quelqu'un. Après avoir écouté attentivement les indications, elle se remit en route.

"Enfin", souffla t-elle lorsqu'elle se trouva devant une immense porte en bois sculté magnifiquement.

Elle prit une grande inspiration. Leva son poing et l'abattit trois fois sur la grande porte. Les quelques secondes qui suivirent lui parrurent être les plus longues de toute sa petite vie.

Tic.

Aucun bruit.

Tac.

Toujours rien.

Tic.

Elle entend, quelqu'un qui prend son inspiration de l'autre côté de la porte.

Tac.

"Je vous en prie, entré."

Elle ouvre donc la porte, le coeur battant, les mains tremblante et moites. Et lorsqu'elle vit l'homme qu'elle devrait par la suite appeler "directeur", elle ne pu s'empêcher de vouloir rire.

"Voilà un homme peu banal" se dit-elle.

En effet, quand elle vit l'homme qui se tenait debout à coté d'un immense bureau en bois, quelques paperasses en main, elle ne pu d'abord que voir son style vestimentaire pour le moins... Stupéfiant ?

Rose. Violet. Blanc. Beurk.

"Ha? N'ayez pas peur, je ne mange pas. Entrez."

Elle reprit ses esprits. Elle ne s'était pas rendu compte qu'elle s'était stoppé dans sa marche en voyant les vêtements du directeur. Elle avança donc dans le bureau tout en fermant la porte derrière elle.

L'homme s'avance vers elle et lui tend une main ganté... violette.

"Bonjour, je suis le directeur de cette Académie: Johann Faust V. Vous devez être la nouvelle institutrice de langue étrangère, n'est ce pas ? J'ai lu votre dossier et vous êtes exactement ce qui manque à notre établissement, j'ai hâte de vous voir à l'oeuvre."

Elle lui sert la main.

"E..Enchanté ! Je suis Haruka Hinode, et je suis en effet la nouvelle professeur de langue ! Je..Je vous remercie pour les compliments... Heu, je suis venu vous voir pour avoir le détail des formalités, si possible."

Elle avait un mal fou à contrôler sa voix. Plus elle parlait, plus elle se sentait mal à l'aise, plus le sourire espiègle de son interlocuteur grandissait, ce qui la mettait encore plus mal à l'aise... Bref, c'était mal partie pour notre affreusement timide Haruka.

"HA ! Oui, biensure !" s'exclama Johann Faust V, ce qui fit sursauté la jeune demoiselle face à lui.

Il trotina vers son bureau, et en ouvrit un tiroir duquel il sortit une feuille. Il l'a lui tendit, et quand elle s'en fut emparé il lui dit:

"Tout est noté dessus: salaire, emploie du temps, exigences, privilèges, inconvénient. Bref, je vous laisse lire tout ça chez vous. Rendez moi ce bout de papier demain à huit heure et la semaine prochaine vous commencez votre travail."

Il l'a poussa vers la sortit en lui mettant la feuille entre les mains et dès qu'il l'eu ejecté hors de son bureau il lui claqua la porte au nez.

"Charmant..." souffla t-elle.

"Je sent que ça va être drôle avec un patron pareil..."

Elle souffla de désespoir, sortit un stylo de son sac, signa le bout de papier et glissa ce dernier sous la porte, puis elle partit d'un pas vif.

Cependant elle ne pu s'empêcher de sourir... Enfin... Elle l'avait fait ! Elle allait enfin pouvoir faire le métier qu'elle avais toujours voulu faire.

Mais, elle ne savait pas encore à quel point son rêve allait être perturber par ce si "charmant" directeur... Elle qui rêvait de vivre un quotidient paisible...


	2. Chapitre 1

Voici, le premier chapitre... Tout d'abord, je vais essayer de ne pas m'éterniser dans des explications sans fin, mais j'aimerais aborder le thème de la publication de mes chapitres. Je les écris au fur et à mesure, voilà pourquoi la publication risque d'être assez irrégulière. Qui plus est avant de poster un chapitre, je m'assure d'avoir déjà écrit le suivant, histoire de toujours avoir un peu d'avance, et plus de temps pour travailler chacun de mes chapitres.

Pour ce qui est du Raiting il se peut qu'il change d'ici la fin de l'histoire. Mais pour le moment comme il n'y a rien de bien choquant, je l'ai mis en T.

Merci pour ta review **Yumi ****Lucky**, j'espère que la suite te plaira.

Bonne lecture.

**Chapitre 1:**

**Etrange premier jour de classe...**

Dire qu'elle était stressée aurait été un euphémisme. Tout son corp tremblait. Elle allait finir par être en retard, mais le choix de sa tenue pour son premier jour de classe lui prenait vraiment la tête. Comme il faisait chaud, elle ne pouvait décement pas mettre de pantalon, mais une jupe n'était-ce pas trop court ? Un pantacourt ? Trop décontracté... Un short ? Non, pour les mêmes raisons que la jupe.

Finalement, elle obta pour une chemise blanche et un pantalon noir et des petites ballerines légère. Sans talon. Sinon au bout de quelques seconde elle se serait soigneusement étallé par terre. Elle se mit du rouge à lèvre rouge, et comme coiffure et décida de réunir la longue tignasse rousse en une queu de cheval.

7h45...

"HA ! Je vais être en retard !"

Elle se mit à courir comme si sa vie en dépendait. Elle manqua à plusieur reprise de s'écraser face contre terre, mais à chaque fois elle se reprit de peu et finit enfin par arriver devant la grande grille de l'Académie. Elle jeta un coup d'oeil à sa montre pour voir afficher un horrible 7h58.

Elle se remit donc à courir de toute ses forces jusqu'à la salle indiquer sur son emploie du temps récemment acquis. Elle avait d'ailleurs faillit s'étouffé quand elle avait reçut la lettre de son contrat de travaille et qu'elle avait vue le nombre d'heure de travaille qu'elle allait devoir accomplir. Toute ses journées étaient pleine sauf le mercredi où elle ne dispensait aucun cours et le vendredi où au lieu de terminer à 18h elle finissait à 16h. Elle aurait du mieux lire avant de signé ce fichue papier.

Elle arriva enfin devant sa salle et entra en trombe manquant une énième fois de s'écraser sontre le sol.

"Haaaa... Mais qu'elle impression je donne moi..." pensa t-elle lorsqu'elle entendit quelques élèves glousser à cause de sa pitoyable entré.

Elle repris son calme, pris un air plus sévère, inspira et se lança:

"Je suis Haruka Hinode, votre professeur de langue! Je me chargerais de vous dispenser des cours linguistique en anglais par le biais d'études littéraires. Je compte sur votre participation et votre sérieux durant cette année scolaire."

Ainsi débuta le cours du nouveau professeur de langue: Mlle Hinode.

Lorsque la sonnerie annonçant la fin de la dernière heure de cours sonna, elle était épuisé, certes, mais elle était aussi comblé. Cette première journée lui avait réellement ouvert les yeux. Elle en était plus sure que jamais maintenant: elle ne renoncerait jamais à ce travail. Elle allait se donner à fond dans ce métier !

Elle commença à ranger ces affaires sifflotant gaiement. Puis elle s'en alla fermant la porte de sa salle de cours à clef. Elle avait l'impression de volé tellement elle se sentait légère et heureuse.

Cependant, alors qu'elle errait dans les couloir en direction de la sortit elle entendit des voix d'étudiant. Curieuse comme elle était, elle se dirigea discretement vers les voix. Arrivée à destination elle se cacha à l'angle d'un mur et elle pu appercevoir deux élèves qu'elle avait eu en cours durant la journée. Toujours plus curieuse, elle tendit l'oreille. Peut-être parlaient-ils d'elle ?

"J'ai attendue ce moment toute la journée... Enfin, on peut aller à nos vrai cours... Je les trouve quand même plus interessant, y a pas à dire ! Savoir comment exterminer ces choses c'est quand même plus interessant, non ?

-Si, tu as tout à fait raison Shima... Mais avoue que tu est préssé d'y aller pour voir Shiemi-san et Izumo-san ?

-Hahaha tu m'as démasqué Konekomaru !"

Ce que vit par la suite Haruka, elle n'en revint pas. Le garçon aux cheveux roses sortit une clef de sa poche et ouvrit une salle de classe. Mais à l'interieur, elle ne vit pas une salle de classe, mais un long couloir sombre. Au moment où elle se décida sortir de sa cachette pour aller voir ces deux adolescents, une main lui agrippa le poignet et la fit se retourner.

"Bonsoir Mlle Hinode, je peut savoir ce que vous faite à une heure si tardive dans les couloirs ?"

Johann Faust V. Ha. La prenait-il pour une enfant ?

"J'ai mis du temps à ranger mes affaires... Donc... Voilà..."

Elle ne pu s'empecher de jeter un coup d'oeil par dessus son épaule pour voir ou était les deux jeunes personnes, mais elle ne vit plus personne.

"Humm... Que se passe t-il ? Vous avez vue un fantôme ? Vous etes pâle comme une morte... Vous voulez déjà abandonner vos cours ?

-NON ! ... Heu.. Excusez moi, mais là n'est pas le problème. Je vient de voir entrer deux élèves dans cette classe ! Les... Les élèves sont interdit dans les couloirs à cette heure-ci..."

Il la regarda quelques secondes et sous le poid de ce regard Haruka du une nouvelle fois détourner les yeux. Elle se rendit compte soudain qu'il la tenait toujours au poignet. Que devait-elle faire dans ce genre de situation ?

"Vous avez du rêver Miss Hinode. Il n'y a que vous et moi dans ce batiment"

Haruka voulu dire "Ce qui ne me rassure pas le moins du monde", mais elle se retint. Il était son supérieur après tout.

"Je vous assure monsieur le directeur, je vient de voir deux étudiants entrer dans cette classe, mais ce n'était pas une classe qu'il y avait à l'interieur. C'était un couloir. Un couloir très sombre. Et il y avait...

\- Rien. Il n'y a rien derrière cette porte, mis à part une salle de cours. Vous voulez qu'on aille vérifier ensemble ?

-Heu... Oui, je veux bien !"

Il fouilla dans sa poche, lachant par la même occasion le poignet de la jeune femme qui se sentit soulagée, et en sortit un énorme trousseau de clef. Il les fit toutes glisser entre ses doigts avant d'en prendre une. Ils allèrent en direction de la salle et arrivés devant il incéra la clef dans la serrure. Haruka prit la poignet de la porte dans sa main. Puis elle l'ouvrit...

Une classe.

"Vous voyez, je vous l'avait bien dit... Vous devriez vous coucher, vous êtes épuisé. Allez dormir. La nuit porte conseil." lui soufla le directeur, tandis qu'il affichait un grand sourire satisfait.

"... Ha... Heu, oui ! Je... Je suis confuse... J...Je pensais vraiment avoir vu... Ha ! Excusez-moi !"

Morte de honte d'être passé pour une imbécile, Haruka salua son directeur le plus rapidement possible et se mit à courir vers la sortie.

Le directeur, quand à lui, resta un moment sur place. Songeur. Un sourire en coin figé sur son visage pâle. Puis il ferma la porte de la classe, prit une autre clef de son trousseau et dévérouilla la porte avec. Quand il l'ouvrit, la salle de classe n'était plus. A la place on pouvait apercevoir un immense couloir peu éclairé. Il s'engoufra à l'interieur, et prit soin de bien refermer la porte derrière lui. Il avança et s'arreta devant une des nombreuses portes que contenait le couloir. Il toqua. Puis sans vraiment attendre de réponse, il entra.

"Bonsoir, jeunes futures exorcistes !"

Un silence s'en suivit dans la piteuse salle de cours. Alors, le directeur repris:

"J'aimerais que vous soyez plus attentif quand vous utilisez ces clefs. Faite le quand vous êtes sure et certains d'être seuls. Je ne veux pas à avoir à ratraper vos bevus. "

Haruka ne mangea pas ce soir là. Elle n'avait pas vraiment faim. Comment avait-elle pu avoir une telle imagination ? Elle en avait honte... Elle commençait bien son année scolaire. Mais... Quand même... Non... Peut importe dans quel sens elle le prenait, elle n'arrivait vraiment pas à cerner le pourquoi du comment de cette situation.

Avait-elle réellement halluciné ? Si, oui, pourquoi ? Si non, que s'était-il passé ? Qui plus est, ce qu'avait dit le dénommé Shima l'inquiétait vraiment... "exterminer ces choses" ? De quoi parlait-il ? Ce "Shima" et ce "Konekomaru", était-ils des terroristes ? Non, elle ne devait pas penser à ça... Elle avait halluciné... C'est tout...

"La nuit porte conseil... Peut-être a t-il raison... Peut-être ai-je juste besoin de sommeil...", marmonna pour elle même la récente professeur. Cependant elle ne pu s'empecher d'ajouter:

"Il est quand même étrange ce directeur... Je ne pense pas que ce soit un homme digne de confiance..."

Décidément, elle allait avoir du mal à s'endormir. Ou du moins c'est ce qu'on aurait pu croire... Parce que bien avant que les douze coups de minuit ne sonnent, Haruka avait déjà plongé dans les bras de Morphée...

Etrange première journée de classe tout de même...

Voili, voilou. Le premier chapitre est là. J'espère qu'il vous aura plu ! Le prochain chapitre sera plus long et plus intéressant (selon moi). En tout cas n'hésitez pas à me donner vos avis. Tchuus .


	3. Chapitre 2

Chapitre 2:

Tel est pris qui croyait prendre

Haruka se leva doucement de son lit, frottant ses yeux encore endormis. Deux semaines étaient passées depuis l'incident survenu lors de son premier jour de classe. Le lendemain quand elle s'était réveillé, elle avait décidé de faire comme si ce qu'elle avait vu n'avait jamais existé. En d'autres mots, elle essaya de se persuader que rien de ce qu'elle avait vu n'était vrai. Cependant quelques jours après, elle était allé voir un psy, qui par la suite avait conclu qu'elle avait halluciné et que cette hallucination était due à un trop grand stress. Le stress. Haruka, était une habituée de ce sentiment, cette sensation. Depuis toujours, elle avait toujours stressé pour tout, aussi futile soit la raison.

A vrai dire, elle avait eu du mal à faire comme si rien ne s'étaient passés au début. Mais elle s'y était faite, et maintenant elle avait réussit à se persuader que ce qu'elle avait vu ou entendu ce soir-là n'était que pure imagination. Fuir la réalité. Elle était douée pour ça.

Le plus dure au départ, ce fut quand elle vit Konekomaru et Renzou Shima dans sa propre salle de classe. Elle avait du sortir une minute pour se passer de l'eau sur le visage, utilisant comme pretexte "les migraines passagères" pour les élèves curieux.

A vrai dire, elle avait pensé à suivre Konekomaru et Renzou Shima le soir pour vérifier si elle était réellement folle, mais elle avait bien vite renoncé à cette idée. Elle avait peur qu'une telle action n'entache encore plus sa santé mentale... Si elle avait commencé à suivre ses élèves, ont aurait d'hors et déjà pu la considérer comme une psychopathe débutante.

Par la suite, aucun évènement troublant ne teinta ses journées, c'est pourquoi petit à petit, il s'avera plus facile de prétendre n'avoir rien vu, rien entendu. Seulement, il lui restait un petit problème. Ou disons plutôt qu'il lui restait un problème d'environ un mètre quatre-vingt dix.

En effet, depuis cette incident, il lui était quasiment impossible de parler correctemetn au directeur. A chaque fois qu'elle le voyait au loin, elle se mettait à paniquer. Pourquoi ? Pour deux raisons majeurs. La première de ces raisons était qu'elle était passé pour une psychopathe devant lui et qu'elle avait eu honte de son comportement. Dès lors, elle l'avait évité avec soin pour éviter qu'il ai la moindre chance d'aborder le sujet de ses hallucinations. La deuxième raison majeur était le malaise habituel qu'elle ressentait lorsqu'elle était avec lui. Cet homme, elle n'avait pas confiance en lui. A chaque fois qu'elle le voyait au loin, elle arrivait à sentir une étrange aura malsaine. Elle ne voulait donc pas l'approcher.

Cependant, il arriva à quelques reprises que des faces à faces entre les deux personnages soient ineluctable. A ces moment là, Haruka avait envie de devenir invisible, d'autant plus qu'entre chacun de ses bégaiements elle avait l'impression de le voir s'amuser de la situation. Il percevait et emplifiait sa gêne, et elle n'aimait pas ça. Ses yeux verts la destabilisait, et elle perdait tout ses moyens. Rien de bien pratique.

Mis à part cela, Haruka avait pris goûts à sont travail, bien qu'à cause de ce dernier ses heures de sommeil avait considérablement réduit.

Ce matin, Haruka, ne se sentait pas très en forme. Pas qu'elle soit malade, non, mais elle avait une étrange sensation au creux du ventre. Chez elle c'était en général un signe qui n'annonçait rien de bon. Dans ces cas là, sa mère lui disait en général de rester au lit, afin que rien ne lui arrive. Sa mère avait toujours eu une oreilles attentives à tout les nombreux problèmes purement psychologique de sa fille. Aujourd'hui, sa mère était morte depuis déjà 4 ans. Comment ? Accident de voiture.

Alors qu'elle préparait son déjeuner, un rayon de soleil vint caresser sa peau. Le soleil. Il n'y avait rien de plus réconfortant d'après elle. Cela suffisait à la calmer. Elle déjeuna, se prépara et sortit de chez elle.

Elle commençait sa marche vers l'académie quand elle vit un petit chien blanc marcher sur le trottoir d'en face dans la même direction qu'elle. Haruka, n'aimait pas les animaux, mais elle ne les détestait pas non plus. Disons qu'elle s'en fichait éperduement. C'est pourquoi, après lui avoir jeter un petit coup d'oeil, elle s'en détourna rapidement, oubliant jusqu'à son existence en moins d'une minute.

Ha. Si notre jeune amie savait. Si elle savait que ce chien, n'était autre que son supérieur hiérarchique. Surement aurait-elle hurler. Ou alors, peut être aurait-elle simplement passé son chemin comme elle venait de le faire. Qui sait ?

Ce qui était sure c'est que le chien, lui, avait bien remarquer la jeune enseignante sans pour autant s'en préoccuper. Oui, après tout, comment une petite humaine de moins d'un mètre soixante cinq aurait-elle pu perturber en quoi que ce soit sa promenade matinal.

Ha. Si notre jeune ami savait. Si il savait que d'ici quelques semaines, il porterait une attention toute particulère à cette petite humaine.

Si ils savaient. Mais personne ne sait pour le moment alors continuons...

Quand elle arriva à l'académie, Haruka Hinode pensa très sincèrement que cette journée serait une journée comme les autres. Banale et paisible.

Durant la matinée, les élèves de ses classes furent tous dynamique, participant vivement aux cours pour son plus grand plaisir. La pause déjeuné qu'elle prit sur l'un des toits de l'acdémie lui fit le plus grand bien. Haruka ne mangeait pas avec les autres professeurs, pas qu'elle ne les trouve pas sympathique, non. Mais elle préfèrait de loin sa solitude à causes des efforts trop gigantesque qu'elle fournir pour entretenir une conversation avec quelqu'un.

C'est pourquoi elle avait longuement été à la recherche d'un endroit où personne ne la dérangerais et c'est le toit qu'elle avait choisit.

Seulement le destin n'en avait pas décidé ainsi. Elle entendit des bruits de pas, ainsi que des rires d'adolescent arrivé de l'escalier où elle était arrivé. Ne sachant trop quoi faire, elle rangea à la va vite tout son repas dans son sac. Puis elle partit se tapir dans un coin sombre du toit, là où les adolescent ne la verrait pas. C'est ce moment que choisir les étudiants pour arriver sur le toit.

" HAAAAAA ! Le soleil ! Enfin ! Troooop coool ! J'ai cru que j'allais mourir... Quel idée de nous enfermer dans des classes par un si beau temps ?!

\- Rin, ne crie pas trop fort, nous ne sommes pas censé être autorisé à être là. C'est bien parce que nous sommes des Exorcistes que monsieur Méphisto Pheles nous autorise à nous balader un peu plus dans l'académie que les autres élèves mais c'est tout. Si on te voit, les gens vont se poser des questions. Inutile de s'attirer des problèmes. Et puis on ne sait jamais avec monsieur Mephisto Pheles après to... Rin ? Tu m'écoute ?

\- Nan, je prend un bain de soleil. Tu devrais faire pareille ! Dit, Bon, Konekomaru et Shima vont venir manger avec nous ? Je leur ai dit de venir mais ils ont peut être oubliés.

\- On verra bien."

"Je pense posséder un don... Le don de me trouver au mauvais endroit, au mauvais moment", songea la jeune rousse tapis dans l'ombre. Cependant, elle n'avait perdu aucune goute de ce que les deux jeunes garçon venaient de dire. Et un mot en particulier avait attiré son attention... "Exorcistes"... Elle équarquilla les yeux... Etait-ce un groupe terroriste dirigé par ce Mephisto Pheles ? Ou peut-être était-ce une secte ?

Elle commençait vraiment à paniquer. Elle était seule. Seule contre des potentiels criminels... Que faire ? De toute évidence son corp ne voulait pas bouger donc elle ne bougea pas. Et sa gorge était si sèche qu'elle ne pouvait en aucun cas en sortir un seul mot. Sa seule option était de rester là, sans bouger.

"Ha ! Te voilà Rin !

\- Salut Konekomaru, Bon, Shima ! J'ai bien cru que vous viendriez pas. J'allais pas vous attendre mille ans avant de manger mon super bento !

-Bizarrement je m'en doutais !"

A partir de là, une conversation de pure adolescent débuta. Conversant d'abord sur la pile de devoir, puis sur le contenue des assiettes et enfin les discussions s'orientèrent vers le sujet préféré de tous les jeunes adolescent: les filles. Haruka entendit les noms "Shiemi" et "Izumo" qu'elle avait déjà entendendu deux semaine auparavant, puis elle entendit le top 5 des professeurs de sexe féminins les plus attirantes... Hélas, elle n'y était pas. Alors que la jeune femme commençait à avoir des fourmis dans tout le corps elle entendit enfin la sonnerie annonçant la fin de la pause déjeuné. Enfin !

Elle allait enfin pouvoir se mouvoir, il fallait juste qu'elle attende encore quelques minutes: le temps que les adolescent s'en aille.

"Pffff, et c'est repartie pour une après midi pourrie... J'en ai vraiment marre de ces cours...

\- Courage Rin, dit toi qu'après nos vrais cours commencent après.

\- Mouais..."

Ils partirent. Laissant enfin seule la jeune femme rousse qui se redressa et étira distraitement ces muscles endoloris. Elle réfléchissait... Que pouvaient-ils bien cacher ? Que devait-elle faire ? Aller en parler au directeur ? Non, il s'était plus ou moins explicitement moqué d'elle après qu'elle lui avait raconté ce qu'elle avait vu, alors maintenant elle n'irait lui parler qu'avec la présence de preuves.

C'est donc, sans vraiment d'entrain qu'elle se dirigea vers sa salle de classe. Réfléchissant à un stratagème afin de découvrir ce que cachait ces étudiants. Elle en était de plus en plus sure maintenant, mais ce qu'elle avait vu il y a deux semaine ce n'était peut-être pas une hallucination... Dans ce cas, elle voulait savoir comment ces enfants avaient réussi à ouvrir une porte qui menait ailleurs que là où elle aurait du mener.

Tout se mélangeait dans sa tête. Une partie d'elle lui disait de rester loin de tout ça, mais en faisant "celle qui ne sait pas" elle mettait peut-être la vie de la plupart des étudiants en danger. Oui après tout, si les adolescents qu'elle avait entendu sur le toit était vraiment un groupe terroriste, l'avenir du monde était entre ses mains.

Une autre partie d'elle même la poussait à imaginer des plans tous plus fanastique les uns que les autres pour découvrir ce que cachaient les jeunes gens du toit. Mais si ce n'était pas ce qu'elle pensait ? Si elle se trompais sur toute la ligne ? Si son imagination lui jouait encore des tours ? Que devrait-elle faire ?

Arrivé devant sa salle, elle fit cours en essayant de rester le plus calme possible, tout en pensant à un plan d'attaque. C'est lorsqu'elle vit entrer dans sa salle Konekomaru et Shima qu'elle eu son idée. Une idée folle, mais une idée. Elle allait faire ce qu'elle aurait du faire il y a deux semaines... Son plan commençait donc maintenant...

Alors que la sonnerie retentit pour annoncer la fin du cours, Haruka hausse la voix et dit:

"Renzou Shima pourriez vous venir s'il vous plait. J'ai deux mots à vous dire."

Intrigué, l'adolescent lança un regard perplexe à son camarade puis se dirigea vers le bureau de son professeur.

"Bon j'irais droit au but, j'aimerais que nous parlions de votre niveau en anglais. J'aimerais vous donner quelques conseilles, mais là j'ai cours et vous aussi surement, donc que dites vous si nous nous retrouvons ici ce soir à 18h ? Je sais que c'est un peu tard, mais j'aimerais vraiment que nous parlions. Ca ne devrait pas prendre plus de 15 minutes...

-Ha... Oui, biensure, vous pouvez compter sur ma présence ce soit Mlle Hinode.

-Bien dans ce cas à ce soir !"

Elle lui fit un grand sourire et lui adressa un petit "au revoir" de la main. C'est seulement quand il se retourna qu'elle pu afficher un grand sourire vainqueur. Elle avait gagné.

C'était sans compter sur une personne qui observait tout en silence... Peut-être n'était-ce pas gagné finalement...

Lorsque toutes les horloges indiquaient 18 heure, Haruka était fin prête. Son plan allait marcher. Son plan devait marcher. Elle vit le jeune Renzou Shima arriver et bredouiller des excuses pour son retard. Mais ce qu'il ne savait pas c'est qu'elle se faichait éperdument qu'il soit à l'heure où non, là n'était pas le pillier principal de son plan.

"Bonsoir, je sais que vous avez surement d'autres choses à faire, donc je vais essayer d'être brève mais clair. Je pense que votre niveau est juste satisfaisant, cependant vous pourriez facilement atteindre des notes bien plus haute en faisant par exemple..."

Pendant 15 minutes Haruka et Renzou Shima parlèrent donc du niveau d'anglais du jeune homme. Lorsque, enfin, elle eu terminé l'adolescent commença à regrouper les affaires qu'il avait du sortir durant l'entretient tandis qu'Haruka lui tendait souriante son manteau. Il s'en saisit et après avoir poliement saluer son professeur il s'en alla. C'est alors que rapidement, elle enleva ses chaussures, les posa sur son bureau et s'en alla de sa salle.

Le mot d'ordre était "discrétion". Elle le suivit. Se cachant dans la moindre partie sombre que pouvait offrir les couloirs. Haruka resta cependant une bonne distance de sécurité du jeune homme qui avançait sans se douter un seul instant qu'il était pisté.

Elle crut l'entendre marmonner un:

"Merde, je commence vraiment à être en retard..."

Puis il s'arreta net. Elle s'arreta aussi et se cacha derrière une immense colonnes des couloirs de l'académie. Elle attendit, puis elle le vit plongea sa main dans sa poche de manteau. Une mine de vainqueur s'inscrivit sur son visage et...

Une masse rose blanche et violette avec un regard malsain et un sourire sadique se mit à crier à l'autre bout du couloir, totalement à l'opposé d'où était Mlle Hinode:

"Haaaa ! Mon cher Shima ! Je vous cherchais ! Vous n'étiez pas dans votre dortoir donc je me suis renseigné et on m'a dit que vous aviez été convoqué par mlle Hinode ! Ha ? Mais d'ailleurs n'est-ce pas elle caché derrière la colonne là bas ?! Youhou, Mlle Hinode, venez, je vous en prie ! Ne vous cachez pas comme ça, on pourrais croire que vous suiviez cet élève! Voyons !"

"Merde...", pensa t'elle sortant de sa cachette et affichant un sourire quelque peu crispé.

"Monsieur le Directeur. Bo..Bonsoir. Je n'espionnais personne voyons, je ne suis pas ce.. ce genre de femme! "marmonna t'elle en se rapprochant d'un directeur souriant et d'un Renzou Shima en pleine incompréhension.

Le directeur reprit la parole avec un air narquois:

"Bien entendu... Les femmes, que la curiosité pousse à espionner les autres, ne sont pas des femmes recomandable. Et jamais une seule de ce genre de femme ne passerait l'enceinte de cette académie. Et si jamais par mégarde, l'une d'entre elle arrivait à entrer, je pense que je n'aurais aucun srupule à la renvoyer du corps enseignant de mon académie. Alors je suis bien content que vous ne soyez pas ce genre de femme..."

Haruka déglutit. Non seulement il l'avait démasqué, mais en plus il s'amusait à cacher des menaces dans ses belles paroles... Parir d'ici ? Jamais, elle était bien décidé à rester. Que ce sale proviseur soit là ou non, elle avait décidé qu'ici serait l'endroit où elle enseignerait et ses menaces n'y changerait rien. Pour la première fois, elle réussit à soutenir son regard. Plongeant ses yeux marron dans ceux bleu de "monsieur le directeur".

L'adolescent au milieux ne semblait pas vraiment comprendre la situation et restait perplexe, regardant successivement la jeune rousse et le directeur.

Le sourire de ce dernier s'élargit encore, quand il brisa le contact visuel avec la jeune femme en prenant par les épaule je jeune Renzou. Puis se retournant et se dirigeant vers son bureau sans doute, il lança un regard à Haruka par dessus son épaule et lui dit malicieusement tout en lui lançant un regard d'avertissement:

"Penser à remettre vos chaussures Mlle, il serait embetant que vous tombiez malade subitement... Vraiment embetant."

Haruka, sentit un frisson de peur lui courir le long de la colonne vertébrale.

"Ce regard... Ce regard est vraiment effrayant...", pensa t'elle tremblante.

Seulement, malgré la peur qui lui tiraillait les entrailles, elle avait découvert plusieurs choses: quelque soit le but du rassemblement de tout ces jeunes, le directeur était de mèche avec eux. Avec ses menaces aujourd'hui, elle avait compris son comportements de dissuasion d'il y a deux semaines. En quelques sortes, le premier message pour lui dire de se mêler de ses affaires était celui d'il y a deux semaine, le message aujourd'hui était plus clair: "Va voir ailleurs si j'y suis si tu veut pas que ta carrière professionelle se finisse mal."

Cependant, alors qu'on se serait tous attendu à voir Haruka Hinode dépité rentrer chez elle, c'est une Haruka avec un visage rayonnant qui alla chercher ses chaussures ainsi que le reste de ses affaires dans sa salle de classe.

De son coté Mephisto Pheles ou Johann Faust V était perplexe. Pourquoi avait-il cette impréssion de ne pas avoir gagné la manche ? Pourquoi avait-elle soutenu son regard, comme si elle lui disait "tel est pris celui qui croyait prendre."

Pendant que le directeur se questionnait, Haruka, elle, sourit de toutes ses dents. Son plan avait fonctionner comme sur des roulettes et l'apparition inopiné du directeur qui au départ l'avait destabilisé s'était finalement avéré très instructif. Elle s'était tout de même trouvé très courageuse de faire face sans sourciller à cet homme effrayant. Elle s'était impréssioné. Elle qui avait peur de tout et de rien, à ce moment précis où il l'avait regardé, elle avait eu une poussé d'adrénaline et s'était sentit poussé des ailes.

"Tel est pris celui qui croyait prendre...", rigola t'elle doucement en sortant une clé doré de sa poche de jean et la positionnant à la hauteur de ses yeux.

Elle avait gagné la manche.


	4. Chapitre 3

D'abord, je tenais à remercier toutes les personnes qui laisse des commentaires: kuro-nocturna, Demlone, amuto67100 et Yumi chanceux. Vraiment ça me fait très plaisir, et je tiens à remercier specialement **kuro-nocturna **pour ses conseils que j'essairais d'appliquer.

Bonne lecture !

_**! Je vient de voir que j'avais posté ce chapitre avant même le chapitre 2, je suis hyper désolé et je vous prie de bien vouloir m'excuser pour cette faute sans précédent... Bon maintenant que vous avez le chapitre 2 vous comprendrez sans doute mieux celui là. Encore désolé !**_

**Chapitre 3**

**Humm, définitivement elle n'aurait pas dû...**

Alors que la nuit était tombé depuis maintenant longtemps, Haruka n'arrivait pas à s'endormir. Elle repensait sans cesse à ce qu'elle venait de faire... Et toute la confiance qu'elle avait ressentie alors qu'elle se dressait contre son directeur, s'était maintenant évanoui. Elle se doutait bien, que son geste, elle allait le regretter amèrement si le directeur de l'académie apprenait ce qu'elle avait fait.

Elle regarda la clef qu'elle avait volé à Renzou Shima, un de ses élèves. Rien qu'en la regardant elle en avait des sueurs froide. Que faire ?

"La rendre ? Non, pas après être allé aussi loin...", pensa t'elle en se mordant l'ongle du pouce.

Elle se leva, alluma sa lampe de chevet, s'installa à son bureau et prit son calepin puis nota, la main tremblante, toutes les informations qu'elle avait réussi à obtenir. A savoir:

"Exorciste", "Exterminer ces choses", "clef", "porte".

C'était grossièrement tout ce qu'elle avait retenue de son aventure périlleuse jusque là. Ensuite, elle nota les noms, les noms des principaux acteurs de cette histoire:

"Renzou Shima", "Konekomaru Miwa", "Bon", "Johann Faust V", "Shiemi", "Izumo", "Rin" et son frère ainsi que ce mistérieux "Mephisto Pheles".

Voilà tout ce qu'elle savait pour le moment. C'est-à-dire: pas grand-chose. En effet, elle n'avait là qu'un tas de mots qui n'avait, pour elle, aucun lien et aucun sens.

Elle prit son ordinateur. Tapa dans sa barre de recherche le mot "Exorciste" et voilà ce qu'elle lu:

"Un exorciste est un prêtre à qui un évêque a confié la charge spécifique de chasser des démons."

"Prêtre", "Evêque", "Démon".

Elle déglutit difficilement après avoir noté le dernier mot dans son calepin. Elle se murmura pour elle même:

"Bon, imaginons. Imaginons que je crois à toutes ces histoires de démon etc... Ca voudrait dire que vue que les prêtres et les évêques sont impliqués, ce serait en rapport avec la religion ? Haaa... Des démons ? Ca se saurait s'il y en avait vraiment... Je n'arrive décidément pas à me mettre dans la peau de quelqu'un qui croit à ces conneries."

Cependant, tout commençais peu à peu à prendre forme... Les exorcistes exterminaient les démons...

"Ces gamins... Extermine des démons ? Ou alors, Exorciste c'est le nom qu'ils se donnent parce qu'ils se battent pour une cause où ils doivent condisérer certains Hommes comme des montres, des démons..."

Fuir la vérité, ça elle savait le faire.

Elle regarda une nouvelle fois la clef, qu'elle avait soigneusement posée à coté d'elle. Si elle voulait vraiment savoir toute la vérité, elle savait en réalité ce qu'elle devait faire.

"Ouvrir une porte à l'aide de cette clef...", pensa t'elle.

"Mais si ce type, Faust, me coince, je peux dire adieux à mon poste d'enseignante. Et ça c'est hors de question après tout ce que j'ai fait pour l'avoir."

Son cerveau était en ébullition. Elle regarda son réveil. 3h47. Demain, elle mourrait de fatigue si elle ne dormait pas un peu... Elle se leva. Cacha sous une immense pile de vêtements dans son armoire le calepin ainsi que la clef.

Elle prit une grande inspiration, puis s'allongea. Après de grands efforts pour rester calme, elle finit enfin par s'endormir.

Quand elle se réveilla, ce fut à cause de la sonnerie stridente de son réveil qu'elle maudit en râlant. Elle avait peu dormi. Elle avait mal dormi. Au moment où, enfin, elle avait réussi à s'endormir, elle avait fait un horrible cauchemar dont elle n'avait pas réussi à se sortir.

Elle avait "rêvé" que Johann Faust V l'avait brutalement kidnappé pour lui faire subir mille tortures. Elle se rappelait qu'il lui avait arraché les dents, les ongles, qu'il lui avait soigneusement brisé chacun de ses doigts et qu'il lui avait enfoncé la fameuse clef dans chacun de ses orbites jusqu'à ce qu'elle n'y vît plus rien. Horrible. D'autant plus que toutes les personnes qu'elle avait écrit sur le calepin était présente et assistait joyeusement à la fête. Ceux qu'elle n'avait jamais vu portaient des masques de chien blanc étrange. Non, vraiment, ce rêve l'avait traumatisé.

Elle avait donc maintenant, d'énormes cernes sous les yeux et le teint pâle. Elle se dirigea en titubant vers son armoire. S'habilla. Prit la clef et la mit dans sa poche de jean et alla petit-déjeuné.

Quand elle sortit de son petit appartement pour se rendre à l'académie, elle remarqua imédiatement le chien blanc qu'elle avait vu la veille. C'était aussi avec ce modèle de chien qu'avait été fait les masques dans son rêve. Elle frissona.

Ce chien. Il la regardait fixement. Trop fixement. Décidément, elle n'avait pas assez dormi... Non seulement elle avait l'impression que ce chien la fixait mais en plus elle aurait juré qu'il la fixait avec un air malicieux. Elle frissona de nouveaux.

Haruka se détourna du chien rapidement et se mit à marcher le plus vite possible. C'est pourquoi, elle arriva en avance à l'acdémie.

Heureusement pour elle, aujourd'hui nous étions vendredi. Elle pourrait donc rentrer pus tôt chez elle et ainsi se reposer. Qui plus est, sa journée ne serait pas trop dure à supporter dans la mesure où elle n'avait pas la classe de Renzou Shima et Konekomaru Miwa aujourd'hui. Cette journée ne pouvait que bien se passer.

Et en effet, malgré la fatigue, Haruka prit du plaisir à dispenser ses cours. Elle parvint même durant une heure ou deux à oublier sa situation. Le midi, elle n'alla pas sur le toit pour manger, et préféra un endroit plus calme... Moins élégant... Mais encore plus calme que le toit. Elle s'installa donc confortablement sur la cuvette des WC et commença à manger son repas.

Pitoyable me direz-vous.

"Pitoyable", pensa t-elle.

Après avoir fini son repas, elle repartit en direction de sa salle de classe. Et ce qu'elle vit devant la porte la fit sursauter. Renzou Shima. Elle soufla et partit à sa rencontre.

"Ha ! Mlle Hinode ! Excusez moi de vous déranger, mais hier j'ai perdu la clef de ma chambre de dortoir. Je pense que je l'ai perdu, dans votre salle hier soir, vous ne l'auriez pas trouvé par hasard ?"

Soudain, la poche du jean d'Haruka lui sembla peser des tonnes, mais c'est avec un calme olympique qu'elle réussi à dire:

"Hummm... Désolé, je n'est trouvé aucune clef, désolé... C'est embetant si tu ne retrouve pas cette clef... Je revérifirais tout à l'heure, mais je suis quasiment certaine de n'avoir rien vu. Comment compte tu faire pour rentrer dans ta chambre en attendant ?

-Ha, bah je compte aller ce soir le directeur pour lui en redemander une..."

Le coeur de Haruka rata un batement.

"Non, surtout pas! Si ce type est au courant, il saura immédiatement que c'est moi qui suis dans le coup... Et là... Je risque de prendre chère !", pensa la jeune enseignante.

Elle fini par dire:

"Ecoute, cette nuit tu as bien dormi dans la chambre d'un de tes amis, non ? Ne peut tu pas recommencer ce soir ? Ce que je peux faire c'est vérifier ce soir si je trouve cette clef et si je la trouve je vous la ramène samedi. Vous êtes aussi sur le campus le week-end ?

-Oui, oui. D'accord on fait comme ça, merci beaucoup Mlle. Au revoir."

Cela lui laissait donc le temps de se décider... Soit elle allait voir d'elle même ce qu'il en était ce soir, soit elle rendait la clef demain à Shima et ne se mêlait plus des affaires des autres. Elle mit la main dans sa poche de jean serrant la clef a l'interieur de sa paume, le regard dans le vide.

Elle sentit brusquement une main se poser sur son épaule, et sous le coup de la surprise se mit à crier.

"Mlle, je ne pensais pas faire si peur, à moins que vous n'étiez en train de comploter quelque chose..."

Johann Faust V. Il tombait vraiment toujours au mauvais moment...

"Il me surveille ou quoi ?", pensa t-elle n'osant de nouveaux pas croiser le regard du directeur.

"Je... Je n'était pas... Pas du tout en train de... de... de comploter... Vous m'avez juste surprise..."

Tandis qu'elle fixait sa barbichette pour éviter de le regarder dans les yeux, elle vit s'étendre un large sourire cynique. Elle se raidit. Il attrapa son menton entre son pouce et son index, releva sa tête, puis posa son front contre le sien. Maintenant, elle n'avait d'autre choix que de plonger ses yeux dans ceux verts de l'homme en face d'elle. Haruka, était totalement pétrifié, son corps ne répondait plus et son souffle se faisait erratique.

"J'espère pour vous que vous ne faîte rien d'idiot... J'espère. Il serait dommage de vouloir jouer avec le feu. Votre mère a du vous le dire... Quand on joue avec le feu, on se brûle."

Il la lâcha, décolla son front du sien et recula d'un pas.

"Mon Dieu, vous avez de sacrés cernes ! Pensez à ne pas vous coucher trop tard ce soir ! Bonne fin de journée Miss !"

Il se retourna et partit. La jeune enseignante resta pétrifié quelques instant, les yeux agrandit par la terreur qu'elle venait de ressentir.

"Cet homme il est véritablement dangereux... Très dangereux...", conclut-elle en reprenant son souffle et en essayant de chasser les frissons de peur qui parcourrais son corp.

Avait-il déjà deviné qu'elle avait la clef ? D'ailleurs, elle n'avait pas désséré la main qui emprisonnait cette dernière à l'interieur de sa poche.

Haruka regarda autour d'elle. Bizarement, il n'y avait personne dans ce couloir. Encore heureux pour elle. Car quiconque l'aurait vu dans cet état aurait pris les jambes à son coup. Elle était pâle comme la mort et son visage était plein de sueur. Elle ne pouvait décidement pas aller en cours comme ça. Elle courut dans la direction des toilettes dont elle revenait à peine, puis se mit la tête sous l'eau.

Elle n'arrivait pas à reprendre son calme, malgré l'eau fraîche qui lui coulait sur le visage.

"Ses yeux...", murmura t-elle.

Ces deux prunelles, elle n'arrivait pas à se les sortir de la tête. Elle avait précisément chaque détail gravé au fer rouge dans sa tête. Et puis ce sourire qu'il avait affiché. Non, définitivement cet homme était un monstre sans coeur, qui prenait un malin plaisir à la terroriser.

Quand elle se sentit enfin un peu mieux, elle se rendit compte qu'elle était en retard pour son prochain cours, elle courut donc de nouveaux pour aller dans sa classe. Dans sa précipitation, elle ne vit pas le chien blanc à l'autre bout du couloir la regarder du coin de l'oeil.

16h. Enfin. Elle pouvait enfin s'en aller. Rentrer chez elle. C'est tout ce qu'elle voulait. C'est donc d'un pas assez vif qu'elle se dirigea vers son apartement. Et dès qu'elle fut rentré, elle s'allongea dans son lit. Haruka ferma les yeux, mais le visage de son supérieur vint se dessiner dans son champs de vision, malgré ses paupières closes. Elle rouvrit donc précipitament les yeux, ne voulant certainement pas voir son horrible visage mesquin.

Elle sortit la clef de sa poche et la fixa avec apréhension. La jeune enseignante se mit à peser le pour et le contre et au bout de quelques minutes, elle referma la main sur la clef avec un regard déterminé. Son choix était fait. Elle ne reviendrait plus dessus.

19h. Elle était devant sa propre porte d'entrée. Clef en main. Elle dirigea cette dernière vers la serrure. L'inséra à l'interrieur. Tourna la clef. La porte s'ouvrit. Lentement.

Un immense couloir, sombre, avec une multitude de portes. Voilà ce qu'elle voyait. Voilà ce qu'elle ne voulait pas croire... Elle referma la porte. Enleva la clef. Rouvrit la porte, et ne vit que le seuil de son appartement. Elle ferma de nouveaux la porte. Réinséra la clef. Rouvrit et vit de nouveau le couloir. Haruka réitéra son action quatre ou cinq fois avant d'enfin se décider à croire ce qu'elle voyait.

La prochaine étape était maintenant de franchir la porte. C'est ce qu'elle fit après deux minutes de reflexion. Elle entra et commença à marcher dans le couloir sans se rendre compte que la porte par laquelle elle était arrivé se referma doucement derrière elle. Elle continua a trotiner quelques minutes quand elle entendit une voix s'élever de derrière une des portes:

"Okumura Rin, je suppose que comme vous ne dormiez pas du tout, vous êtes parfaitement capable de me répéter ce que je vient de dire !"

Elle ne se préocupa pas de la réponse. Seul le prénom l'avait interpellé. Rin. Elle l'avait not dans son calepin. C'était donc là que se trouvait surement toutes les autres personnes. Elle s'approcha de la porte et colla son oreil à cette dernière.

"Bon... J'abandonne... Bon Kamiki-san, nous allons voir si votre cours à bien été appris... Hummm... Qu'est ce qu'une Goule ?

\- Une goule est une créature qui prend posséssion de cadavres. En général, les goules se manifestent dans les pays pratiquant l'inhumation, c'est pourquoi au Japon les goules sont peu nombreuses. "

C'en était de trop pour notre jeune enseignante. Elle ouvrit en grand la porte et se mit à crier:

"C'EST QUOI CE BORDEL ?!"

... Silence.

\- Ho ? Mlle Hinode ? Que faîte vous là ?

\- Tu la connais Shima ?

\- Bah oui, même Konekomaru. C'est notre professeur de langue."

Elle était éssouflé, et ne captait absolument rien à ce que disait Shima et son ami à la crête. Elle s'en foutait. Elle voyait les visages tous plus ou moins surpris de son arrivé. Seul Shima semblait parfaitement calme et s'amusait même de la situation.

"ON EST OU ICI ?!", s'égosilla t-elle de nouveau.

Le professeur se déplaça et elle remarqua qu'il avait de grosses lunettes jaune... Il s'approcha doucement d'elle en lui murmurant:

"Que faîte vous là Mlle ? Vous n'êtes pas censé pouvoir venir là... Calmez-vous. Je vais vous emmenez voir monsieur Mephisto Pheles, il vous expliquera surement tout. Ne vous inquiétez pas. Il prendra soin de vous."

Ce type avec ses lunettes. Il n'avait pas l'air méchant, c'est pourquoi malgré la peur qui tiraillait chacun de ses membres elle se laissa approcher. Il posa une main sur son épaule et la conduisit à la chaise de son bureau.

"Suguro-san, s'il vous plait, allez appeler monsieur Mephisto Pheles.", dit-il en regardant le jeune homme avec une crête. Puis se retournant vers la jeune femme, il lui demanda gentillement:

"Vous avez soif ? J'ai du thé juste là, n'hésitez pas à en prendre."

Cependant, elle n'était pas assez folle pour ça. Peu importe ô combien il avait l'air gentil, jamais elle ne boirait quelque chose qu'un inconnue lui recommande vivement. C'est pourquoi elle s'enfonça plus fermement dans sa chaise et préféra regarder les élèves. Ces derniers la regardait avec des yeux ronds. Enfin, seul Shima lui souriait. Tout les autres était profondément choqué. Comment avait-elle fait pour entrée ici ? Ils eurent la réponse dès que le jeune Renzou Shima pris la parole:

"Alors Mlle, je suppose que si vous êtes là c'est que vous avez retrouvé ma clef. Je peux l'avoir ?

\- N... No...Non ! Pas tant... que... que je n'aurais pas eu u...Une explication valable !

\- Ha ? Bon d'accord... Alors vous êtes dans une salle de classe de jeunes apprentis exorcistes. Chacun ici ambitionne de devenir un exorciste, afin d'exterminer, d'apréhender tout les démons qui ...

\- SHIMA-KUN ! Veuillez vous taire ! Vous allez lui faire peur."

En effet, le professeur n'avait pas tord, au fur et à mesure que Shima avait commencé à l'éclairé, elle avait aussi par la même occasion vu son stress augmenter.

Elle avait maintenant du mal à respirer. Mais elle vit un autre élève se levé avec un grand sourire de vainqueur, et il lui dit:

" Moi c'est Okumura Rin, enchanté ! Je suis celui qui va buter Satan !

\- OKUMURA-KUN J'AI DIT PLUS UN MOT"

Le jeune Rin se rassit déçu. Une jeune fille avec de tout petit sourcil se mit soudain à rire d'une manière hautaine:

" Sérieusement, toi et Suguro n'arretez pas de déballer ça, mais franchement c'est peine perdu... Vous êtes bien trop faible et trop bête... Enfin... Surtout toi !"

Haruka entendit le professeur souffler alors que le jeune Rin se leva d'un bon avec un regard glacial dirigé vers la jeune fille aux petits sourcils. Mais alors qu'il allait parler, une autre voix s'éleva dans la salle:

"Allons, allons... Miss Hinode... Vous auriez du m'écouter... Qu'est ce que je vais devoir faire de vous maintenant... Je me le demande."

En entendant le timbre de sa voix la jeune enseignante s'était sentit défaillir. Et quand elle tourna sa tête vers lui, quand elle vit l'expression qu'affichait son visage. Elle su une chose imédiatement. Il avait mentit... Il savait très bien ce qu'il allait faire d'elle. Et ce serait surement la pire torture qui puisse exister au monde.

La clef. La porte. Les exorcistes. Les démons.

Jamais elle n'aurait du s'en mêler.

Elle n'aurait pas du franchir cette porte.

Voilà, fin du chapitre deux ! Youhou ! Le chapitre 4 sortira dans un bout de temps... J'en suis désolé, mais je ne suis plus trop dans mon histoire en ce moment ! En tout cas j'espère que ce chapitre vous aura plu !


	5. Chapitre 4

Tout d'abord je tiens à remercier les personnes qui ont commenté cette histoire, ça me fait chaud au coeur. Un grand merci à kuro-nocturna, lucyferra et amuto67100.

Réponse spéciale à amuto67100: Ha ! je suis contente de te voir si enthousiaste quant à l'arrivée des chapitres. Et bien sache qu'en voilà un nouveau ! Ho ? C'est vrai qu'en me relisant, le caractère de Mephisto fait penser à celui de Trafalgar... Cependant je peux peut-être expliquer cela. Mephisto et Trafalgar sont doublés par la même personne dans les animes que sont One Piece et Blue Exorcist. C'est peut-être pour cela qu'inconsciemment j'ai pris quelques traits de caractère à l'un pour les donner à l'autre. Qui plus est ce sont deux personnages qui ont à la fois un aspect mystérieux et sadique, non ?

Pour ce qui est du morbide, si tu apprécie je pourrais en replacer un peu, après tout l'héroïne à l'imagination assez développé et imaginer le pire est dans sa nature donc ça ne devrais pas être trop dure... Roh et puis tient ton bonbon, tu l'a bien mérité après tout. Merci pour ton commentaire, j'espère que la suite te plaira.

Spécial thank you à kuro-nocturna pour ses conseils avisés et ses commentaires constructifs qui m'aide à faire de mon mieux. Merci beaucoup.

Bon, je met fin à cette immense réponse, et j'offre le chapitre 4 à tous les lecteurs de mon humble fiction. Merci à vous et bonne lecture.

**Chapitre 4:**

**Une sentance mortel, ou presque !**

Si elle avait eu la moindre force, elle se serait volontiers mise à crier et à courir le plus loin possible d'ici. Mais elle n'avait ni la force d'émettre le moindre son avec sa bouche, ni la force de bouger le plus petit muscle de son corps. Encore moins maintenant qu'elle se trouvait face à face à ce monstre.

Il l'avait "invité" dans son bureau d'une manière qui n'admettait aucune réplique et dès lors elle l'avait suivit ne pouvant que prié pour sa survit. Il avait utilisé une de ces foutues clefs, qui les avaient immédiatement conduit dans le bureau du directeur. Il lui avait dit de s'asseoir et maintenant elle attendait sa sentence.

Haruka sentait son cœur battre dans sa poitrine si fort qu'elle crut un instant qu'il allait sortir de son corps tel le coucou d'une horloge. Elle regarda brièvement Faust du coin de l'œil et elle le vit en train de jouer avec quelques bibelots sur son bureau. Il s'amusait à la faire paniquer. Elle le savait, elle en était sûre et certaine.

Finalement au bout de quelques minutes de silence insupportable, le directeur prit la parole.

"Bon, ma chère miss Hinode..."

Ha ! Elle avait envie de hurler. Le timbre de sa voix était à vous rendre Bouddha fou.

"Malgré mes avertissements plus ou moins évidents vous avez continué à vouloir fourrer votre nez là où vous n'auriez pas du... N'est-ce pas ?

-O..Oui...

-Hum... Et vous vous doutez que je ne peux laisser une petite sotte dans votre genre s'en tirer sans punition ?

-J...Je l'espérais... à vr... à vrai dire.

-C'est mal me connaître miss, c'est mal me connaître... Que savez-vous exactement ?

-Sa...Savoir quoi su... sur quoi ?

-Que savez-vous sur les exorcistes ? Car si vous vous trouviez dans cette pièce c'est que vous n'êtes pas aussi ignorante que j'aimerais que vous le soyez sur le sujet. Hum ?

-Je ne sais pas.. pas grand chose... po...pour tout vous di...dire. Je sais.. juste que ces clef son biza..bizare et qu.. que ...

-Rah ! Si vous continuez à bégayer comme ça, je n'aurais pas fini cet interrogatoire avant 3 mois et ça m'embêterais alors faite un effort !"

Haruka lui lança un regard frigorifiant qui ne sembla pas l'affecter le moins du monde. Bien au contraire, il se permit même d'en rire. Puis tout en jouant avec l'une de ces clefs magiques attendit patiemment qu'elle reprenne son récit.

La clef. Haruka ne voyait plus qu'elle. Elle venait tout juste de repenser à son rêve. Peut-être allait-il réellement lui enfoncer ce petit objet dans les orbites... Elle eut plusieurs sueurs froides. Décidément il n'allait pas être simple de parler calmement. Néanmoins, elle rassembla tout son courage et -re-commença son récit:

"Je...Je disais donc que je ne savais pa... pas grand chose, juste quelques trucs con... concernant ces clefs. Elles nous emmènent où on... où on veut n'est ce pas ? Je sais aussi que que les ... Les jeunes gens que j'ai vus sont des exorcistes et..

-En bref, vous en savez trop. Trop pour une simple citoyenne lambda."

Elle ne put s'empêcher de penser qu'il allait la tuer de la pire manière qui soit. C'est vrai quoi ! "Vous en savez trop" n'est ce pas le genre de phrase qui finit toujours par un meurtre dans les films ?!

"Je pense avoir décidé de ce que serait votre punition..."

Son stress venait d'atteindre son paroxysme.

"Je vais vous employer comme surveillante lors des heures d'études de mes chères élèves Exorcistes."

Hein ? Haruka regardait le directeur avec des yeux rond comme des soucoupes. Elle se mit à rire nerveusement.

"Ha ha. Très drôle, mais voyez vous je suis déjà professeur de langue. Je n'ai pas le temps.

-Et puis je pourrais même faire de vous une apprentis exorciste. Nous manquons d'effectif en ce moment, c'est assez problématique...

-VOUS M'ÉCOUTEZ ?!

-Pas le moins du monde. Vous écoutez me casse les oreilles, mais vous préférez sans doute que je vous efface la mémoire en aspirant des partis de votre cerveau..."

Tout en disant cela, il s'était mit à lui sourire sadiquement.

"Non... Tout va bien dans... dans le meilleur des mondes...

-Parfait. Je vais vous faire un emploi du temps de nuit... Si vous manquez un seul des cours que je vous aurais prescrit je peux vous assurer que ce n'est pas seulement les partis de votre cerveau contenant des souvenirs que j'aspirerais mais bien toute votre maudite petite cervelle. Ok ?

-O...Oui.

-Ha ! Et bien sure je veux dans mon bureau tout les matins votre rapport des heures d'études que vous ferez.

-Je...

-Hum ?

-Non... Rien.

-Parfait! Notre marché est donc conclu. Voici la clef que vous avez durement volé à un de vos élèves. J'en donnerais une nouvel à ce pauvre Shima."

Il lui tendit la clef. Elle la prit, mais quand elle voulu la ramener à elle, elle sentit une résistance. Faust tenait toujours une extrémité de la clef entre ses doigts. Lorsqu'elle s'en aperçut Haruka fit glisser ses yeux des doigts du directeur jusqu'à sa main puis son coude, puis son épaule, son menton, sa bouche, son nez et enfin... ses yeux. Elle le regardait dans les yeux. Il la regardait dans les yeux. Quelques secondes s'écoulèrent... Interminables.

Puis il lui sourit de toute de cette manière qui donnait si facilement la chair de poule à Haruka tant ce sourire voulait dire "Je vais pas faire dans la dentelle si tu continue à faire chier le monde". Elle déglutit.

"J'espère que vous êtes satisfaite. Vous avez ce que vous vouliez, mais faite attention je ne suis pas aussi indulgent que j'en ai l'air. Cette chance je vous la donne simplement parce que j'ai besoin de main d'œuvre. Je vais vous faire bosser jusqu'à ce que vous tombiez raide morte de fatigue."

Il lâcha la clef. Haruka se leva prestement, le salua et se dirigea avec grand entrain vers la sortit, mais alors qu'elle resserra ses doigts autour de la poignée. Elle se tourna vers le directeur et osa lui demander:

"Combien avez vous de noms ?

-Autant qu'il en faut pour vivre libre.

-C'est une réplique de film...

-Ravit que nous ayons les même goûts cinématographiques... Pour faire simple, le jour appelez moi Faust et la nuit Mephisto."

Il n'avait pas vraiment répondu à sa question, mais bon. Elle s'en contenterais. Cet homme était exaspérant. Elle le détestait c'est pourquoi dans un dernier élan de courage elle lui balança à la figure:

"Si vous êtes moins indulgent que vous en avez l'air, sachez que moi, je suis plus corriace que ce que vous pensez. Allez au diable !"

Elle ouvrit la porte et s'enfuit sous le regard légèrement étonné du directeur. Au bout d'un instant il se mit à rire. "Allez au diable" ? Cette expression l'avait toujours bien fait rire.

De son côté, Haruka courrait à perdre haleine à travers les rues afin de rentrer chez elle. Elle était à la fois fière d'elle et aussi terrifié à l'idée de tout ce qu'il allait lui faire subir pour avoir prononcé ces mots. Maintenant elle s'en rendait compte. Elle venait de lancé un jeu. Un jeu où le vainqueur serait celui qui s'abaisserait devant l'autre.

Cependant il avait un avantage ce type: il était directeur. Ce n'était pas rien.

Elle arriva finalement chez elle et à peine eu t-elle ouvert la porte d'entrée qu'elle vit une pile de carton qui sans exagérait devait bien faire sa taille. Elle jaugea la pile de carton un instant puis se décida à rentrer chez elle pour voir de quoi il s'agissait. Quand elle en ouvrit un elle découvrit un tas énorme de livre.

Elle en pris un et lu son titre: " Tout savoir sur les goules tome 1 ".

Elle en pris un deuxième et fit de même: " Les incantations primaire tome 6"

Haruka ne prit pas la peine d'en sortir un troisième. Elle contourna la pile de carton et tomba à la renverse sur son lit.

Elle avait perdu d'avance.

Le jeu était terminé sans qu'il n'ait commencé.

C'est sure ces pensées qu'elle s'endormit morte de fatigue.

Elle ouvrit un oeil, puis l'autre. Encore un rêve. Moins horrible que le précédent, juste étrange. Elle avait rêvé du chien blanc qu'elle avait vu, ce dernier lui avait dit avec la voix de son supérieur "Tu ferais mieux de rester couché si tu veux que rien ne t'arrive... Je suis plus féroce que j'en ai l'air."

Ces mots n'avaient pas vraiment de cohérence concrète. Mais reflétait bien tout ce qui lui trotait dans la tête en ce moment. Sauf pour ce qui est du chien... Que faisait-il dans un de ses rêves ?

Peu importe. Elle laissa vagabonder son regard dans la pièce et vit que les cartons n'avaient pas bougés d'un poil. Elle soupira, et finit par se lever difficilement de son lit. Quelque chose attira son attention lorsqu'elle laissa courir son regard sur son bureau. Une petite lettre rose. Beurk.

Elle l'ouvrit.

"Chère miss Hinode, voici vos horaires de nuit.

Comment disiez vous déjà ? Coriace ? Vous allez en effet avoir besoin de l'être.

A bientôt.

Ps: les livres sont tous à lire durant les 3 semaines qui vont suivre. Au terme de ces trois semaines je vous ferais une petite interogation dessus."

Il voulait la tuer. Quand elle lu son emploi du temps elle confirma une nouvelle fois ses dires: il voulait la tuer. Jamais elle ne pourrais vivre une vie telle que celle là sans mourir de fatigue au bout de deux jours... Elle souffla. Regarda l'heure.

Ha ! Elle n'allait pas survivre. Elle était déjà en retard d'une bonne quinzaine de minutes. C'était l'horreur. Elle courut prendre une douche, puis s'habiller, déjeuné, enfiler ses chaussures et partit en trombe de chez elle.

Elle avait l'impression de faire ça tout le temps: courir. Elle allait finir par devenir une pro de la course à pied. Elle arriva finalement à l'heure pour commencer son cours.

Sa journée se passa tranquillement. Trop tranquillement. Elle qui s'attendait à une sinistre visite du directeur. Rien. Elle s'attendait à ce qu'il vienne pour la faire regretter ses paroles de la veille, mais non. Il ne vint pas.

Le soir venu, alors qu'elle était penché sur une pile de copie qu'elle devait absolument corriger pour le lendemain, son réveil lui indiqua que le moment était venu pour elle d'aller à son premier cours d'exorciste. A cette pensée, elle rit. Qui lui aurait un jour dit qu'elle suivrais ce genre de cours. Elle avait plutôt l'impression de faire partie d'une secte.

Cependant elle rangea quelques affaires dans un sac, pris la clef que ce directeur fou lui avait donné et ouvrit la porte la plus proche. Elle fit alors face pour la seconde fois à ce couloirs. Elle parcouru son emploi du temps et trouva enfin le numéro de la salle où elle devait se rendre. Elle marcha quelques instants tournant la tête de gauche à droite pour voir le numéro des salles et finit par trouver la sienne.

Elle l'ouvrit.

Personne.

Peut-être s'était-elle trompé? Elle vérifia. Non, elle avait bien cours ici à cette heure ci. Elle entra donc. On ne pouvait voir que cette pièce était une salle de cours qu'aux pupitres répartis et ordonnés dans l'espace. Sinon cette salle n'avait rien d'une salle de cours. Elle était délabré, des vitres étaient brisées, le parquet semblait pourir, les murs étaient parsemés de tâches indélébile et une odeur acre planait dans l'air.

Que de bonnes conditions pour apprendre dans la joie et la bonne humeur se dit notre jeune professeur de langue légèrement exaspérée.

Elle s'assit au premier pupitre et attendit en lisant l'un des nombreux livres que lui avait donné Mephisto/Faust. D'ailleurs ses pensées divaguères quelques peu vers le personnage en question. Elle se questionna. Qui était-il réellement ? Elle supposa qu'il était un exorciste. Tout les exorcistes étaient-ils des êtres aussi flippant ? Elle ne l'espérait pas.

Haruka ne lisait plus vraiment son livre. Elle regardait fixement l'avant dernière ligne de la page 66 perdu dans ses pensées.

"Vous pensez à moi ?"

Ces quelques mots susurrés à son oreille provenait de derrière elle et ils eurent le don de la sortir de ses pensées. Haruka sursauta puis reconnu quasiment instantanément cette voix qu'elle commençait à connaitre par cœur et à craindre aussi un peu. Elle se retourna vivement pour faire face à son supérieur. Il arborait un sourire déplaisant, comme à son habitude.

"Qu'est ce que vous faite ?!

-Rien de bien spécial, je voulais vous faire hurler de peur. Mais ça n'a pas marché comme je l'espérais... "

Ha ! Si il savait ! Le cœur d'Haruka avait fait un tel bon dans sa poitrine qu'elle avait cru avoir un arrêt cardiaque. Pas besoin de hurler pour mourir de peur. Alors que son palpitant commençait tout juste à reprendre un rythme de battement plus ou moins normal elle lança un regard de défi au directeur, qui sourit de plus belle.

"Qu'est ce que vous faite ici ?

-Je fais mon travaille miss. Ha ! Oui, c'est vrai... J'ai oublié de vous le dire... Je suis votre professeur, tout du moins le temps que vous rattrapiez le niveau de la classe. Après vous suivrez les cours avec les autres élèves."

Son cœur repartit de plus belle. Professeur ?

Shit !

Cependant elle ne perdit pas de sa répartie et fronça les sourcils:

"Vous êtes en retard _professeur...__**" **_dit-elle les dents serrés en appuyant sur le dernier mot.

Sans qu'elle ai eu le temps dire ou de penser quoi de ce soit d'autre, Mephisto s'empara de sa main délicatement. Il la contempla quelques courtes secondes le sourire aux lèvres, posa ses lèvres dessus et murmura ces quelques mots:

"C'est fait exprès..."

Puis il tira la main de la jeune Haruka et de sa main valide remonta la manche de son gilet beige -fraichement acheté- et planta une petite seringue dans son bras. Haruka n'avait ni eu le temps de protester, ni eu le temps de se défendre. Quand elle compris qu'il venait de lui injecté un drôle de produit dans le bras elle se mit à paniquer. Qu'avait-il fait ? Il l'avait empoisonné ?! Elle allait mourir comme ça ?! Dans une salle de classe, sous le regard moqueur de ce sale type ?! Elle aurait du être beaucoup plus prudente.

Elle sentit la tête lui tourner et du s'appuyer contre son pupitre pour tenir debout. Elle voyait fou. Peu à peu de petites tâches noir apparurent dans son champs de vision. Ces petites tâches noires voletaient doucement comme de grosses mouches fatiguées. Elles se concentra sur ces petites tâches noirs, elles semblaient être vivante. Elle se concentra encore et encore tendit qu'elle retrouvait une vu nette de la pièce.

C'est alors qu'elle eu un élan d'effroi. C'est petites tâches noires avaient des yeux, des oreilles et une queue. Elle ne pu retenir un petit cris d'effrois.

"Ha bah voilà. Bon je m'attendais à un cris plus strident mais je ferais avec..."

Elle se tourna vers son supérieur hiérarchique et ne pu s'empêcher de hurler en désignant la multitude de petites bêtes noirs qui volaient dans la classe:

"C'EST QUOI CA ?! VOUS M'AVEZ DROGUE BORDEL !

-Je sais bien que je suis sadique, mais à ce point..., rigola t-il, Non voyons je ne vous ai pas drogué. Grâce à ce petit liquide infecte, vous êtes simplement en mesure de voir les démons. Bienvenu dans le monde effroyable des exorcistes Mlle Hinode !"

Si elle devait décrire ses sentiments là tout de suite, Haruka dirait: Horreur, Peur, Stress, Dégout, Colère (voir Haine). Elle ne comprenait pas ce qu'il lui arrivait. Ces trucs sont des démons ?! Non... Ce n'était pas vrai. Elle se demanda un instant où était la caméra caché, mais perdit espoir quand elle croisa le regard avec l'un de ces petites bêtes.

Elle porta son regard vers Mephisto qui semblait ravit de la situation. Elle avait envie de le tuer. Elle avait envie de lui faire ravaler son stupide sourire. Tout en lui lançant un regard des plus assassin, elle pris soin de calmer son coeur qui menaçait à tout moment de sortir de nouveau de sa poitrine.

Ce type allait finir par la tuer.

Après quelques exercices de respirations elle retrouva un semblant de calme. C'est ce moment que choisit Mephisto pour lui expliquer sur un ton professionnel:

"Ces petites bêtes sont des Coaltars ce sont des démons de rang inférieur, ils prennent possession des micro-organisme et sont attirés par les lieux,les objets ou les personnes sombres, humides et sales. Il sont considérés comme étant les démons les plus faibles, mais je te conseil d'être tout de même vigilente avec eux. Quand ils sont très nombreux ils peuvent devenir dangereux. Les coaltars sont les serviteur du roi putride: Astaroth, un des huit rois de la Géhenne. Vous suivez j'espère, comme je ne vois aucun carnet je suppose que vous avez une mémoire infaillible..."

Ha ! Des notes ! Elle avait littéralement bu ses paroles, à tel point qu'elle avait mis de côté tout ses sentiments négatifs pour se concentrer totalement sur ce que Mephisto disait. Elle sauta sur son sac pour en sortir un petit cahier et un stylo et se mit à écrire tout ce qu'il avait dit.

Mephisto la regardait faire fière d'avoir fait bonne impression dans sa prestation de professeur. C'est pourquoi il continua sur sa lancé, lui expliquant simplement ce qu'était la Gehenne. Quand elle lui montra d'un signe de tête il continua sur sa lancé en citant le noms de huit rois démons, elle nota.

Astaroth, Amaimon, Egyn, Iblis, Azazel, Belzébuth, Samael et Lucifer. Il lui expliqua rapidement leurs affiliations sans s'attarder sur le sujet puis passa à l'explication des différents rang que l'on pouvait assigner aux démons et de fil en aiguille le temps passa. Finalement c'est lorsque Mephisto vit qu'Haruka commençait à s'endormir sur son pupitre qu'il lui dit qu'elle pouvait rentré chez elle. En rangeant ces affaires, elle le questionna:

"Hum... Dites moi... Ces clef magique on peut s'en servir pour rentrer chez soi ?

-Bien entendu. Mais inutile de me demander de vous en fournir une qui vous amènerai chez vous. C'est non."

Elle soupira. Elle avait essayé.

"En tout cas c'est rudement pratique." marmona t-elle plus pour elle même que pour réellement entretenir la conversation.

Après avoir rangé ses affaires, elle se mit à fixer un instant les Coaltars qui volaient autour d'elle. Puis fixa son bras où l'on pouvait encore voir la trace de la seringue.

Quand elle eu rangé ses affaires elle lança un coup d'oeil à sa montre.

"QUOI ?! IL EST SI TARD ?! Mon réveil sonne dans 1h !"

Elle courut en direction de la sortit. Et alors qu'elle passait le pas de la porte elle entendit ricaner Mephisto qui s'était entre temps assit sur le bureau de la salle de classe. Il lui lança:

"Vous ne tiendrez pas une semaine avec un tel rythme. Nous allons voir si vous êtes vraiment si coriace que vous le dite. Bonne nuit, pour ce qu'il en reste..."

Elle se retourna vivement, mais ne vit plus personne. Où était-il partit ? Tant pis. Pas le temps d'y penser, elle devait vite rentrer si elle voulait avoir une chance de dormir un peu. Tout en courant elle sortit son emploi du temps, pour voir comment se passerait la journée de demain. Les cours avec Mephisto commenceraient plus tard du fait qu'elle avait une permanence avec la classe de jeunes apprentis exorcistes.

Arrivée chez elle, elle ne pris pas le temps de regarder l'heure et fonça droit dans son lit et s'endormit dans le millième de seconde qui suivit.

Quand son réveil sonna elle avait l'impression de n'avoir dormi que deux minutes. Quand elle contempla son visage dans le miroir, elle vit les énormes cernes creusés qu'elle avait sous les yeux.

Ce type allait finir par la tuer.

Elle allait finir par mourir de fatigue.

* * *

Voilà pour le chapitre 4 ! J'espère qu'il vous aura plu.

Pour ce qui est du chapitre 5, je ne sais pas quand il arrivera... Pas du tout. Peut-être demain ou la semaine prochaine ou dans 1 mois, bref: i don't know.

Ps: Au départ, la fin de ce chapitre devait être différente. Haruka devait s'évanouir face à l'aparition des petites bêtes démoniaques. Et le chapitre devait se terminer comme ça. Mais ça rendait le chapitre un peu court sur patte donc j'ai changé, j'espère que cette version vous plait !

Finalement ce chapitre et le plus long de la série pour le moment ( sans compter le blabla autour... D'ailleurs je papote beaucoup, promis la prochaine fois je parle moins. )


	6. Chapitre 5

Hello, voici un nouveau chapitre ! Je doit dire qu'il m'a donné du file à retordre... Je l'ai d'abord écrit une première fois, mais je n'était pas du tout satisfaite ( cinq heure de travail pour seulement trois pages Word ) alors j'ai tout effacé pour recommencer une deuxième fois ( six heures de travail pour six pages Word ), mais là non plus je n'était pas satisfaite alors j'ai de nouveau tout effacé... je traverse une crise de "je ne suis pas contente de ce que je fait", c'est l'horreur.

Merci lucyferra de ton commentaire ! C'est toujours encourageant d'en avoir et ça me fait très plaisir.

Réponse à Kuro-nocturna: Je prend en note une nouvelle fois tes conseils et t'en remercie. J'ai essayé au mieux de les appliquer, mais je ne promet rien. Pour ce qui est du point de vue de Mephisto, je ne peux pas prendre en compte ton conseil. En effet, Mephisto est le personnage le plus mystérieux et énigmatique du manga (bien plus encore que dans l'anime) et je trouve que c'est un point intéressant à exploiter. C'est pourquoi, je ne veux pas qu'on sache ce qu'il pense. C'est le mot d'ordre de cette fanfiction. C'est le seul conseil que tu m'as donné que je ne peux écouter.

Réponse à Thiline: Je suis contente que les derniers chapitres te plaisent plus que les premiers. Et si tu arrive à mettre des mots sur ce qui ne t'a pas plus dans les premiers n'hésite pas à me le dire que j'essaie de m'améliorer. Dans tout les cas, je te remercie de ton commentaire :3

* * *

**Chapitre 5**

**Ce que je veux de toi**

Elle n'en pouvait plus.

Cet homme était un monstre. Il ne dormait jamais ? Comment avait-il pu la garder jusqu'à cinq heure du matin sans la moindre hésitation ? Elle n'était jamais rentré aussi tard chez elle, et les sombres rues la rendaient nerveuse. Au moindre bruit, elle se retournait brusquement regardant de droite à gauche. Alors qu'elle était à deux pas de chez elle, notre héroïne entendit un bruit de l'autre côté de la rue. Se retournant vivement elle n'aperçus rien dans un premier temps.

Puis plissant les yeux afin de mieux distinguer l'origine du bruit, elle vit finalement une petite tâche blanche au raz du sol. Après avoir regardé de nouveau de part et d'autre de la rue elle traversa la route pour rejoindre cette tâche.

Quel ne fut pas sa surprise quand elle vit que cette tâche n'était autre qu'un chien. Mais pas n'importe qu'elle chien. C'était LE chien, celui dont elle avait rêvé une fois et qu'elle avait vue à plusieurs reprise à proximité d'elle. Ce chien la suivait ? Transformait-on les chien en espion de nos jours ? Elle eu un petit rire. Et le chien fit trois pas en sa direction, ce qui eu le don de la faire sursauté.

"Il a bougé..." murmura t-elle

Elle s'accroupit et tendis la main en direction du chien. Ce dernier s'approcha jusqu'à toucher de sa tête la main froide d'Haruka. Soudain prise d'un élan d'affection, elle se mit à gratter l'arrière de l'oreille du chien. La réaction fut immédiate: l'animal se mit à remuer la queue gaiement. Elle continua ses petites caresses jusqu'à ce qu'un bâillement bruyant sorte de sa bouche.

Décidant qu'il était l'heure pour elle de rentrer, elle se releva et se dirigea vers la porte de chez elle. Avant d'entrer, elle jeta un coup d'œil derrière elle pour voir le petit chien blanc, mais il n'était plus là. Elle eut un léger soupir et entra.

Cependant, alors qu'elle allait refermer la porte elle entendit un petit jappement. La jeune femme se retourna et vit le petit chien blanc devant sa porte attendant sagement de nouvelles caresses sans doute.

"Non... Je ne peux pas te faire rentrer... J'aime pas spécialement les animaux, ça demande du ménage en plus, et puis il faut les nourrir..."

Malgré les bonnes paroles d'Haruka, le chien ne bougea pas d'un millimètre. Finalement, après un long soupir de résignation, Haruka le prit sous son bras et entra chez elle en prenant soin de bien fermer à clef derrière elle.

Elle posa le petit chien et traversa marcha prestement en direction de sa chambre ou plus précisement en direction de son lit. Elle se jeta littéralement dessus et alors qu'elle commençait déjà à se faire emporter par les bras de Morphée, un jappement la fit rouvrir les yeux. L'animal se trouvait aux pieds du lit et remuait la queue vivement.

Haruka grogna, sa voix étouffé par son coussin:

"Si t'veux monter, monte. Mais surtout ta gueule."

A sa grande surprise, le chien sembla plus ou moins comprendre le message vu qu'il sauta sur le lit et se roula en boule sous son bras. A peine quelques seconde plus tard, elle entendit le faible ronflement du chien qui dormait déjà paisiblement.

A son tour, elle s'endormit, ronflant elle aussi, mais d'un tout autre volume sonore.

**OoO**

Lorqu'Haruka fut réveillé par le bruit strident de son maudit réveille, il lui sembla n'avoir dormit que deux heure et c'est quand elle regarda vaguement l'heure qu'elle compris que ce n'était pas qu'une simple impression. Tout ça s'était de la faute de ce maudit Mephisto, et cette mascarade durait déjà depuis plus d'une semaine. Il n'avait aucun scrupule à lui donner des leçons sur l'exorcisme jusqu'à des heures pas possible.

Haruka baillât bruyamment et sentit une douce chaleur sous son bras. Quand elle pivota la tête en direction de cette chaleur, elle fut quelque peu attendrit par la vision du petit canidé dormant paisiblement. Se levant le plus doucement possible pour ne pas le réveillé, elle attarda son regard sur le ruban qu'il portait autour du cou. Blanc et rose. Une association de couleur qu'elle avait appris à détesté ces derniers jours.

Tout en se dirigeant vers la cuisine elle se promis de lui changer quand elle en aurait le temps.

"Mais si il a un tel ruban c'est qu'il doit appartenir à des gens... Je devrait peut être lancé un avis de recherche." se murmura t-elle pour elle même. Mais alors qu'elle réfléchissait au meilleur moyen de le rendre à ses propriétaire, le chien en question arriva et se posta aux pieds d'Haruka alors qu'elle se faisait chauffer de l'eau pour un thé.

Elle s'accroupit et lui fit quelques caresses. D'un coup le chien se redressa et courut vers la porte d'entrée en lançant des aboiements horrible. Haruka grogna et quand elle compris qu'il voulait sortir, elle lui ouvrit et le chien s'enfuit en courant jusqu'à disparaître au coin de la rue.

La jeune femme retourna en cuisine pour finir son petit déjeuné et quand elle l'eut terminé elle partit se doucher puis s'habiller. Enfin, elle partit plus ou moins prestement en direction de l'Académie de peut d'être en retard. Cependant elle fut interpellé très vite par le facteur qui lui remit une lettre.

Une enveloppe blanche. Pas Mephisto, donc... Tant mieux !

Elle l'ouvrit, et quelques secondes plus tard, Haruka devint rouge comme une tomate. Elle se mit à rire doucement en serrant la lettre sur son cœur. Enfin la chance lui souriait.

Reprenant sa route elle arriva à l'Académie sans encombre et d'humeur passablement joyeuse. Malgré sa fatigue extrême, elle pu compter sur sa bonne humeur pour rendre vivant ses cours de la journée. Cependant au fur et à mesure qu'avançait la journée, Haruka perdit peu à peu son sourire. Elle allait devoir _lui _demander une faveur, et il allait probablement prendre un malin plaisir à la lui refuser. Mais elle se devait d'essayer !

Le soir arriva finalement. Elle devait assurer une permanence avec les jeunes exorcistes avant d'aller rejoindre Mephisto dans cette maudite salle de classe. Perdu dans ses pensée, elle n'en fut tiré que par la voix de Shiemi:

"Mlle ? Vous allez bien ? Vous avez des cernes énormes !"

Les conversations des autres élèves moururent en même temps que la fin de la phrase de Shiemi, tous écoutaient.

" Ca va, ça va. Le directeur ne me laisse pas vraiment le temps de dormir...

\- Ha ! Ce type est louche, je trouve !, s'écria Rin en se levant de son pupitre

\- Ca me rassure de ne pas être la seule à penser ça... , murmura Haruka puis elle reprit haussant légèrement la voix, J'ai une faveur à lui demander, mais je suis sûre qu'il va me la refuser. Vous n'auriez pas une idée pour qu'il accepte ? Je suis prête à tout !

\- Ha bon ? Tout ? Mais qu'est ce que vous voulez lui demander pour dire ça ?, demanda gentillement Shiemi.

\- ... J'aimer.. J'aimerais qu'il ne... qu'il ne me donne aucun cours et aucune... aucune permanence demain soir..."

Finalement, malgré la bonne volonté des jeunes exorcistes, lorsque la permanence pris fin, Haruka n'avait toujours aucune solution pour faire céder le directeur. Elle arriva à la salle ou elle devait retrouver Mephisto et s'installa sur un siège au hasard attendant sa venu. Il était toujours en retard.

Quand le directeur arriva dans la pièce, elle dormait. Elle dormait, la tête renversé en arrière, les bras tombant le long du siège à tel point que ses doigts pouvaient presque toucher le sol. Bien entendu, comme il avait pu l'entendre cette nuit, elle ronflait bruyamment. Il s'approcha prenant soin de ne pas faire de bruit et après s'être arrêté juste devant elle, il contempla son visage. Un filet de bave coulait doucement de ses lèvres à sa mâchoire. Mais alors que Mephisto allait enfin se décider à la réveillé de manière brutale, il l'entendit murmuré dans son sommeil:

"Sh...Shin..."

Shin ? C'était qui ça ?

Finalement, elle eut un sursaut et ses yeux s'ouvrir lentement. Ne réalisant pas immédiatement où elle était et qui se trouvait en face d'elle, elle baillat, se frotta les yeux, essuya d'un revers de manche la bave qui coulait de sa bouche, se gratta la tête et...

" HAAAAAAAA ! Qu'est ce que vous fichez là !?"

Réalisant enfin la situation dans laquelle elle se trouvait, elle se leva d'un bond et fit quelques pas en arrière, histoire de mettre plus de distance entre cet homme excentrique et elle.

" Je suis venu vous donner cours, voyons... Soit dit en passant, vous n'avez rien de vraiment féminin quand vous dormez..."

Le rouge lui monta aux joues aussitôt sa phrase terminé. Elle bredouilla quelques mots incompréhensibles avant de se rappeler son but.

" J'au... J'aurais une... une faveur à... à vous d.. demandez..."

Il fit un pas en avant, ses yeux vert ancré dans ceux d'Haruka. Cette dernière trouva quelque chose de fascinant dans sa manière de la regarder et ne pu détourner les yeux.

" Je vous écoute... " murmura t-il faisant de nouveau un pas en avant.

Un autre pas. Puis encore un. Il tendit la main et pris entre ses doigts ganté une mèche rousse. Haruka prit son courage à deux mains, rassembla toute sa détermination et ouvrit la bouche:

" J'aimerais que vous me laissiez libre demain soir !"

En entendant une phrase complète sans bégaiement de la bouche d'Haruka il avait d'abord tiqué. Mais après quelques secondes de silence, il fit un autre pas en avant. Maintenant, pour voir son visage, Haruka devait se tordre le cou. Il était bien plus grand qu'elle, et elle devait avouer qu'en cet instant cette simple supériorité centimétrique la terrifiait.

" Pourquoi ? "

Haruka sursauta en entendant sa voix briser le silence qu'il avait lui même installé.

" Je... J'ai que...quelque chose de... de prévu

\- Mais encore ?

\- C'es...c'est pers..personnel.

\- Dans ce cas tant pis pour vous..."

Il esquissa un sourire, avant de se retourner et de partir en direction du bureau sur lequel il s'installait pour donner cours à la jeune femme.

" Attendez ! C'e.. c'est vraiment.. important pour... pour moi !"

Il ne lui adressa pas le moindre regard, continuant sa route vers le bureau. C'est alors que lui revinrent ses propres paroles _"Je suis prête à tout !"._

Elle se devait de réussi à le convaincre, c'est pourquoi elle laissa les mots sortir d'entre ses lèvres/

" Un ami d'enfance m'a envoyer une carte ce matin. C'est un ami très important pour moi, mais comme il... comme il était partit à l'étranger, ça fait vraiment très longtemps que je ne... que je ne l'ai pas vue. Dans.. dans cette carte il disait qu'il passait dans le coin pour me rendre visite, et j'aimerais vraiment que ce soit possible. Simplement, à cause... à cause des permanences que j'ai avec les exorciste ainsi que vos cours, je ne pourrais pas le revoir... Alors, s'il vous plait, pourriez vo... vous me laissez libre seulement demain ?"

Mephisto l'avait écouté, sans pour autant se retourner, il s'était simplement arreté dans sa marche pour prêté une oreille plus attentives aux dires de la jeune demoiselle derrière lui.

" Vous avez donc tant envie de revoir ce Shin ?

\- Oui, j'aimerais vraiment le ... QUOI ?! Co..comment savez vous s.. son nom ?

\- Vous parlez en dormant ma chère."

Si elle avait trouvé un volcan à proximité, Haruka se serait jeté dedans tant elle était honteuse.

" D'accord, j'accepte."

Elle n'en croyait pas ses oreilles. Il était d'accord ? Comme ça ? Sans rien demander de plus ?

" A une condition..."

Ah... Elle s'en doutait, s'était trop beau pour être vrai... Voyant, qu'il ne continuait pas sa phrase elle se permit de le relancer:

" A quelle condition ?

\- A vous de me le dire.

\- Quoi ?, demanda notre héroïne étonné de sa réponse.

\- Oui... Qu'êtes vous prête à me donner en échange du service que je vous rend ? Dites-moi."

Qu'était-elle prête à donner en retour ? De l'argent ? Il était bien plus fortuné, ça lui était donc inutile. Que voulait-il ?

" Je n... ne sais pas... Je suppose que je peux tout vous donner... Dites-moi ce que vous vou.. voulez et je ferais mon possible pour vous l'ob... l'obtenir.

\- Hooo. Quel dévotion. J'aime ça. Cependant, rien ne me vient à l'esprit pour le moment... Si j'ai besoin de quoi que ce soit, je ferais appelle à vous Mlle. D'accord ?

\- Ou... Oui bien sure ! Merci beaucoup !

\- Ne me remerciez pas puisque vous me le payerez..."

Haruka sentait un flot de reconnaissance affluer vers cet homme qu'elle était pourtant prête à égorger la veille. Il n'était peu être pas si rustre que ça finalement. Retrouvant son sourire le plus éclatant, elle se dirigea vers lui en rigolant.

" Et si on commençait monsieur le professeur."

**OoO**

Cet homme était un monstre.

Ce n'était pas un cours qu'il donnait, c'était de la torture pure et simple. Dire que pendant une minute elle avait cru qu'en cet individu se trouvait quelqu'un de bon... Elle s'était trompé de A à Z. Cet pourriture l'avait bombardé d'information sur l'exorcisme et les démons durant six heures d'affilés, sans laissé la moindre seconde de répits à Haruka.

Haruka trouva dix manières de torturer Mephisto en publique sur le chemin du retour. L'une d'elle consistait à lui marché dessus en talon aiguille, et lui crever les yeux avec ces chaussures en guise d'happy end. Rien de bien charmant...

Enfin arriver devant chez elle, Haruka fut surprise de retrouver le petit animal devant sa porte. Il attendait patiemment. Elle ouvrit la porte et le laissa entrer. Il n'émit aucun son, ne réclamant ni nourriture, ni caresse. Il se contenta de suivre Haruka partout où elle allait. Elle se mit en pyjama et alla se coucher prenant sous son bras le petit chien. Elle lui gratta l'oreille évasivement durant plusieurs minutes pensant à la soirée qu'elle allait passé en compagnie de Shin. Et c'est souriante qu'elle s'endormit.

Le petit canidé, lui, ne dormait pas. Lui aussi était pressé de voir ce Shin. Il allait bien s'amuser.  
Il se calât confortablement contre les côte de le jeune femme et petit à petit fut, lui aussi, emporté par le sommeil.

**OoO**

Elle courait le plus vite possible. Si ce qu'il disait dans sa lettre était vrai, il devait arriver d'ici une heure et demi. Elle n'avait plus le temps, il fallait qu'elle prépare le dîner, qu'elle se prépare elle et qu'elle range sa petite demeure.

Sa journée était passé si vite, elle avait du mal à y croire.

Le petit chien attendait patiemment devant la porte, une fois de plus. Elle commençait à comprendre son train de vie. Le jour il devait aller voir ses maîtres et la nuit il rentrait ici pour dormir avec Haruka.

Ouvrant la porte pour le laisser entrée, elle ne pu s'empêcher de lui parler:

"Tu est un drôle de petit animal toi !"

Malgré ses piètres compétences en cuisine, elle fit de son mieux pour faire un repas à la hauteur de son invité. Puis courut se préparer dans la salle de bain, se maquillant et se coiffant habilement. Quand elle eu terminé elle se regarda dans le miroir et contempla une minutes ces cheveux ondulés lui tombant sur les épaules ainsi que sa robe noir dos nu. Oui, c'était parfait.

Haruka avait toujours plus ou moins été amoureuse de Shin.

Elle le trouvait gentil et passablement mignon. Quand il était plus jeune, elle avait voulu lui avouer son amour, mais la seule phrase qui était sortie de sa bouche avait été un minable et laborieux " t'es gentil ". Aujourd'hui encore elle s'en voulait d'avoir été si pitoyable, cependant, au lieu de la repousser, Shin lui avait offert un sourire et de file en aiguille ils étaient devenu amis.

Alors qu'elle repensait à leur rencontre, elle entendit des coups à la porte d'entrée. Son cœur loupa à un battement.

Elle courut pour lui ouvrir, et quand elle aperçu le visage de son ami elle ne pu empêcher un sourire béa étirer ses lèvres. Il était devenu encore plus mignon que dans ses souvenirs. Ses cheveux n'était plus aussi clair qu'autre fois, il était aujourd'hui brun et court. Elle reconnu immédiatement l'éclat enfantin de ses prunelles verte et son sourire si spéciale.

"Waouh ! Haruka, t'es toute mignonne dit donc !

\- Mer... merci, toi aussi !

\- Moi aussi je suis mignonne ? Tant mieux j'ai tout fait pour !"

Elle le fit entrer tout en bavardant.

"Quoi ? Tu as fait à manger ? Fallait pas te gêner, je comptais t'inviter au resto.

\- Ha ? Je.. Je suppose que le resto aurait été préférable pour ton estomac.

\- Tu ne t'es toujours pas amélioré en cuisine ?! Au secours !

\- SI ! J'ai fait quelques progrès, mais rien de bien flagrant ! J'ai fait de mon mieux ce soir. Tu me diras ce que tu en as pensé. Ok ?

\- Ouaip. No problemo."

Ils continuèrent de parler de tout et de rien durant plusieurs minutes installés sur le canapé jusqu'à ce qu'arrive le moment de parler de leur profession respective.

" Moi, je travaille pas vraiment. Je vient juste de finir mes études en psychologie parce que mes parents le voulait absolument. Mais je sais pas si je vais continuer dans cette voie. J'ai envie de voyager. Et toi ?

\- Je suis enseignante à l'Académie de la Croix-Vrai.

\- Waouh ! Cette Académie est super réputé, tu sait ! C'est trop la classe Haru, je t'envie.

\- Ne m'envie pas, à l'heure d'aujourd'hui cette Académie me pompe la plus grande partie de mon énergie... Et c'est d'ailleurs un miracle que je puisse être avec toi ce soir.

\- Ha bon ?

\- Oui, normalement, je devrais encore être à l'Académie pour..."

Elle se stoppa net, elle allait trop en dire. Shin arcqua un sourcil, l'incitant à continuer. Elle reprit:

" Oui, je suis des cours spéciaux le soirs pour rester à un bon niveau.

-T'es pas sérieuse ?! T'as déjà un bon niveau !

\- Le directeur est assez intrensigeant.

\- Le directeur ? Ha, ce type ! Comment il s'appelle déjà ? Johann Faust, c'est ça ?

\- Haha. Ouais c'est ça.

\- Il est cool ? Non, parce que de ce que j'ai vu ça m'as tout l'air d'être un super narcissique. Je suis allé dans son parc d'attraction tout à l'heure, et il y a plein de statut à son effigie. Ça fait peur !"

Alors qu'elle allait répondre par l'affirmative à toute ses déclarations le petit chien blanc courut et sauta sur les genoux d'Haruka en grondant férocement contre Shin.

" Depuis quand t'as un chien, toi ?! Je croyais que tu n'aimait pas les animaux !

\- Il me suivait partout alors je l'ai pris, je n'allait pas le laisser poireauté devant ma porte ! En tout cas, il n'as pas l'air de t'aimer beaucoup...

\- On dirait bien. Tant mieux, j'aime pas les chiens."

Shin, ignora royalement le chien qui continuait de grogner pour reporter son attention sur Haruka. Il la regarda et voulu caréssé de sa main son visage, mais alors qu'il dirigeait sa main vers les pomettes rosies de la jeune femme, le chien mordit violement le bras du jeune homme.

" HAAAAA BORDEL DE MERDE !

\- Oh mon dieu ! Excuse moi ! Ca va ? Tu saigne ! Attend je vais chercher de quoi te désinfecter. Elle se mit à courir en direction de la salle de bain tandis que Shin dans un élan de colère balança son pied en direction du chien, mais ne l'atteint pas.

Quand elle revint, elle se confondit en mille excuses et commença son traitement.

" Haaa !

\- Pardon !

\- T'excuse pas Haru, c'est pas de ta faute.

\- Non vraiment je m'excuse, je pensais pas qu'il était comme ça... Je vais le mettre dehors, attend moi... Ha ? Ou est-il ?"

Elle disparu en direction de la cuisine, laissant le pauvre Shin et sa douleur lancinante dans la salle à manger. Il l'entendit appeler le petit chien, et faire tout un remu ménage pour le trouver. Elle se dirigea ensuite en direction de sa chambre.

C'est alors que Shin aperçut le chien, juste en face de lui. Il le narguait ou quoi ?

" Casse toi !"

C'est ce que fit le chien. Mais alors qu'il allait appeler son amie pour lui dire qu'il avait vu le chien, une main ganté se posa sur sa bouche. Il y avait quelqu'un derrière lui qui l'empêchait de parler. C'est alors que la personne dans son dos lui souffla à l'oreille:

" Dit un mot sur ce qui te passe et je te poursuivrais jusque dans les moindre recoin de la planète. Et ne te retourne pas où je te découpe en rondelle. C'est clair ?"

D'un mouvement de tête, Shin fit comprendre qu'il avait reçu le message cinq sur cinq. Mephisto retira alors sa main de sa bouche, lentement, afin d'être sure qu'il ne hurle pas. Finalement, se rendant compte que ses menaces avait porté leurs fruits, il retira complètement sa main.

"Qu.. Qui vou.. vous êtes ?

\- Mlle Hinode vous a refilé ses bégaiments ? Moi je suis le chien.

\- Qu... Quoi ?

\- Je suis le chien, et je suis là pour te prévenir. Si tu tente la moindre approche, je te démolit. Ne la touche pas, ne la regarde pas, parle lui au minimum et tout se passera bien pour toi. Ok ?

\- Ou.. Oua.. Ouais, ok !

\- je veux que tu soit infecte.

\- Quoi ?

\- Soit impoli, méchant, blessant, peu importe, mais je veux que quand tu sorte d'ici elle te déteste.

\- Je pe.. peux pas faire ça... C'est une.. une amie. Et puis, qui me dit que vous n'allez pas lui faire de mal, hein ?

\- Rien. Mais si tu obéis, rien de mal ne lui arrivera. Je sais que tu vas m'obéir... Parce que tu est un peureux. Tu n'as aucun courage. Alors tu vas faire ce que je dit par peur de mourir. Bien entendu je t'interdit d'appeler la police ou quoi que ce soit, ça ne servirait à rien. Je ne pourrais pas te laisser en vie si tu fait cela. Tu comprend ?

\- Ou... Oui"

Des frissons d'horreur parcouraient le corps tout entier de Shin. Qui était ce type ? Un tueur en série ? Il ravala sa salive...

"Shin ?! Tu as vue le chien ?!"

Haruka venait d'entrer dans la pièce en courant, essoufflé d'avoir courut dans tout les sens. Shin se retourna vivement, mais il n'y avait plus personne derrière lui...

" Shin ?... "

Se rappelant les menaces de l'inconnu, il se résolu à être un personnage odieux avec Haruka afin de survivre.

" Quoi ?!"

Son ton était sec.

" Je voula... voulais savoir si... si tu n'ava... n'avait pas vu le chien...

\- J'en ai rien à foutre de ton chien ! Bordel ! Ce sac à puce m'as mordu !

\- Ou... Oui, je sais, je suis.. désolé...

\- Je me contre fou de tes excuses merdiques ! Toi ainsi que ce clébard vous me dégoutez !

\- Quoi ?!

\- T'as bien entendu ! J'étais venu ici pour tirer un coup, mais voilà que je me retrouve avec la même fille coincé que tu était quand on était gosse. Et par dessus le marché, ce chien me bouffe le bras ! Bordel ! J'me casse !"

Alors que les larmes inondaient les yeux de la jeune femme, Shin partit en direction de la porte.

"Attends ! Shin ! C'est pas toi ! Jamais tu dirait des trucs comme ça !"

Mais il continua à marcher vers la porte d'entrée.

"Shin ? Qu'est ce que t'as ?! Dit moi !

\- Haru ! Tu idéalise trop les gens."

Il ouvrit la porte, sortit, et la referma en la claquant violement.

Haruka n'en croyait pas ses yeux. Comment avait-il pu dire ce genre de chose ? Que s'était-il passé ? Shin n'était pas ce genre de personne. Du moins c'est ce qu'elle croyait de tout son cœur. Ou plutôt c'était ce qu'elle avait envie de croire de tout son cœur. Comment, en moins de cinq minutes était-il devenu aussi excécrable ?!

Elle s'assit sur le canapé laissant quelques larmes couler.

**OoO**

Dehors Shin marchait furieux d'avoir participé au plan de ce sinistre personnage. Il hésitait même à faire demi-tour pour s'excuser auprès d'Haruka. Quand il entendit qu'on l'appelait il se retourna, mais au lieu de voir une personne, il vit un colis à ses pieds. Il le prit, et quand il l'ouvrit, il découvrit une somme d'argent énorme. De quoi assouvir une dizaine de fois son envie de voyager. Mais alors, qu'il contemplait les billets, il lui sembla oublier quelque chose d'important... Il n'y pensa pas plus d'une seconde reportant son attention sur l'argent.

Il releva finalement la tête. Que faisait-il ici à cette heure ? Légèrement confus il marcha en direction de sa voiture qu'il avait garé un peu plus loin dans la rue. Pourquoi était t-il venu dans cette rue ? Il n'arrivait pas à s'en souvenir.

Sur le toit de la maison d'Haruka, Mephisto était ravie. Son petit plan avait marché. Shin avait oublié Haruka en moins de quelques secondes, maintenant il ne lui restait plus qu'à enlever le souvenir de Shin de la mémoire d'Haruka. Mais pour cette dernière, il procèderait d'une tout autre manière. La mémoire humaine est quelque chose de si fragile...

**OoO**

Haruka pleurait toujours à chaude larme quand elle sentit une boule de poil se frotter à ses jambes. Le petit chien. Elle renifla bruyament, portant son regard vers le petit animal. Plus elle y pensait, plus elle se disait que tout était de la faute du petit chien... Pourtant le petit animal ne paraissait pas bien méchant. Il avait peut être mordu Shin en pressentant les mauvaises intentions du garçon.

Finalement, elle décida de pardonner au chien, et elle le pris dans ses bras. Lui, au moins il ne pouvait pas dire de choses blessante à son encontre. Il ne pouvait pas la blesser autant que Shin.

Le rêve s'était transformé en cauchemars. Elle n'aurait pas dit non si Shin lui avait proposé de passer la nuit dans ses bras... Pourquoi avait-il dit de telles horreurs ?

Elle fut attentive au moindre bruit la demi heure qui suivit sa dispute avec Shin. Elle aurait bien voulu le voir toqué à la porte pour s'excuser. Elle lui aurait tout pardonner. Mais ne revenant pas, elle décida de stopper sa torture et se dirigea vers sa chambre, le petit chien sous son bras.

Elle se déshabilla en enfila la première nuisette qui lui passa sous la main. Elle n'avait pas mangé, mais de toute manière, elle n'avait plus faim. Après s'être glissé sous la couette, elle essaya de s'endormir sans grand succès. Alors, pour faire passer le temps, elle câlina le petit chien, qui en réponse se blottit un peu plus contre elle.

Ce n'est que lorsqu'elle eu pleuré toute les larmes de son corps qu'elle réussit enfin à s'endormir, épuisée. Alors, sans faire de bruit le petit animal se leva et se dirigea vers le visage profondément endormit d'Haruka. Il le fixa un instant, puis donna un léger coup de patte dans le visage d'Haruka. Cette dernière ne réagis pas le moins du monde à la tape du chien.

Elle dormait profondément.

Le chien se transforma alors dans un bruit sourd et un nuage de fumée en homme. Il crut qu'elle allait se réveillé, mais non, elle ne fit pas le moindre mouvement, continuant à dormir tranquillement. Mephisto s'installa confortablement. Il se mit sur le flan droit, s'appuyant sur sa main droite, il enleva de sa main gauche son chapeau qu'il balança à travers la chambre et se mit à regarder tendrement Haruka. Sa main gauche se dirigea doucement vers le visage de la jeune femme endormit, et il lui caressa doucement le dessous de ses yeux rougis par les larmes.

Il descendit légèrement pour caresser sa joue tendrement. Mais ça ne lui suffisait pas, c'est pourquoi à l'aide de ses dents il retira le gant de la sa main gauche et posa cette dernière sur la joue de la rousse.

Douce sensation. Une peau contre une autre.

Mephisto se pencha légèrement pour humer le parfum de la jeune femme et il réprima un frisson. Il avait envie d'elle.

"Haruka... Tu as dit pouvoir tout me donner ? Alors, je vais te le dire. Je vais te dire ce que je veux. Je veux ton amour. Aime-moi. N'aime que moi. N'offre de regard à aucun autre homme et n'offre ton visage à contempler à aucun autre homme que moi. Je veux ton amour, alors tient ta promesse et donne le moi."

* * *

Voilà. C'est la fin de ce chapitre. En espérant qu'il vous ai plut !

Pour ma part, je suis assez indécise. J'ai l'impression que ma manière d'écrire est plus laborieuse que les fois d'avant. N'hésiter pas à me dire ce que vous en penser. Encore merci à toute les review pour le précédent chapitre !

Ps: les chapitres 6 et 7 sont déjà écrit alors ils ne tarderont pas à sortir normalement.

Gros bisous et à une prochaine fois.


	7. Chapitre 6

Bonjour, bonjour ! Comment allez-vous ?

Bon je vous dois quelques explications après tout, ça fait vraiment super longtemps que j'ai rien posté... Alors autant vous dire la vérité, j'ai juste été très démotivé. Je n'avais ni l'inspiration, ni l'envie. Croyez-moi quand je vous dis qu'à plusieurs reprises j'ai tenté de reprendre cette histoire. J'ai écrit. J'ai été déçu de mes productions. J'ai relu des centaines de fois mes premiers chapitres pour pouvoir trouver l'inspiration, mais plus le temps passait, plus mes chapitres déjà posté me paraissait horriblement nul. Pour me booster, je me disais que si vous m'aviez envoyé tous ces gentils commentaires, c'est qu'ils ne devaient pas être si nul, mais quand même…

Finalement, le temps à continuer à défiler. Moi, j'ai continué à écrire, d'autres histoires que je n'ai jamais postées. Pourquoi ? Parce que je ne les finissais jamais, et je me refusais à poster une histoire que je n'aurais pas préalablement écrite en entier (justement pour éviter aux lecteurs de devoir subir la longue attente que je vous faisais subir avec Une romance peu commune).

Et puis, il y a quelques jours j'ai relu tous vos commentaires pour la énième fois. Comme à chaque fois ça m'as boosté à écrire la suite de cette fiction. Sauf que d'habitude, la motivation retombe aussi vite que l'inspiration. Mais visiblement, pas cette fois.

Et c'est ainsi que ce chapitre 6 est enfin arrivé sur vos écrans.

Ma façon d'écrire a beaucoup changé, et c'est une des raisons pour lesquels j'ai hésité à poster ce chapitre. Changer de style d'écriture d'un chapitre à un autre, ça ne fait pas très sérieux. Alors je m'excuse d'avance. J'espère néanmoins que vous serez satisfait de ce chapitre.

Il faut que je termine ce pavé en vous remerciant parce que c'est vraiment grâce à vos commentaires réguliers que j'ai pu trouver le courage de continuer. Alors sincèrement, merci. Merci mille fois de votre soutien et de vos messages impatient qui m'ont motivé à vous pondre la suite des aventures d'Haruka et Mephisto.

Je vous laisse lire ce chapitre, et me donner vos retours. J'espère sincèrement que ça vous plaira !

* * *

**Chapitre 6 :**

**La véritable identité**

La nuit avait été longue et mouvementé. De nombreux cauchemars avaient assaillis Haruka. Elle avait beaucoup rêvé de Shin, et notamment de son brusque départ ainsi que de ses paroles amères. Mais il n'avait pas été le seul à hanter sa nuit. Mephisto aussi. Elle s'était vu chez ses parents, à un jeune âge, son supérieur à ses côtés. Bien entendu, il l'avait fait tourner en bourrique. Non loin d'être insupportable le jour, il fallait maintenant qu'elle se le coltine durant la nuit. Mais au bout d'un moment, le directeur avait subitement changé d'attitude. Ses paroles désagréables s'étaient muées en quelque chose de différent.

« Tu as dit pouvoir tout me donner ? Alors, je vais te le dire. Je vais te dire ce que je veux. Je veux ton amour. »

Ce furent les paroles que Mephisto murmura à l'oreille de la jeune femme. Ces mots avaient été prononcés, à la fois de manière douce, mais également de manière très possessive. A tel point, qu'Haruka en avait eu quelques sueurs froides. Quand elle avait baissé les yeux pour regarder le sol, ne sachant quoi répondre, elle avait remarqué de lourdes chaînes enroulées autour de son corps. La seconde suivante, elle était entraînée dans les profondeurs sombres d'un immense océan. Les chaînes à son corps ne se défaisaient pas. Au contraire, plus elle se débattait, plus elles se resserraient la broyant peu à peu, tandis que la pression de l'eau lui donnait l'impression d'être sur le point d'imploser.

Le pire ne fut pas tant de rêver de tout cela. Non. Le pire c'est qu'elle ne se réveilla pas. Son cauchemar continua, encore et encore jusqu'à ce que la sonnerie de son réveil l'arrache enfin à son agonie.

Les yeux rivés sur sa tasse de thé, Haruka semblait totalement absorbé par son contenu. Pourtant, en réalité, la jeune femme ne voyait même pas ce qu'elle regardait. Elle était plongée dans ses pensées. Elle en avait marre. Marre de tout. Marre de Shin, marre de Mephisto, marre de ses cauchemars, des cours. La jeune femme n'avait qu'une envie : hurler et détruire tout ce qui se trouvait à porter de main. Même le petit chien assis sur ses genoux l'agaçait, quand bien même il restait immobile à la regarder.

\- Qu'esse t'as ? Gronda-t-elle maussade à l'attention du chien blanc. Arrête de me fixer comme ça, où je te fais cuire au four.

Haruka poussa le chien afin qu'il déguerpisse de ses genoux. Quand il fut par terre, la jeune femme se leva et pris son téléphone. Aucun message de Shin. Pas de mot d'excuse. Rien. Pensait-il donc vraiment tout ce qu'il avait dit ? Cette question tournait en boucle dans son esprit. Elle connaissait Shin depuis longtemps, et sa réaction de la veille, elle ne parvenait pas à la comprendre. Il s'était transformé en l'espace de quelques minutes devenant un individu méconnaissable et haïssable.

La jeune femme se donna une claque sur le visage.

« Reprends-toi abrutie ! On dirait une adolescente pré pubère qui vient de se faire larguer ! » Se sermonna-t-elle intérieurement.

Shin n'était qu'un salaud, et elle allait arrêter de penser à cet imbécile. Ses journées étaient bien assez remplies, et elle avait déjà une tonne de préoccupations. Haruka n'avait pas besoin de s'en rajouter.

Après avoir lâché un « Excuse-moi de m'être énervé» au chien par terre, elle se baissa pour lui caresser l'oreille doucement, sans un sourire pour autant. Le canidé ne semblait pas lui en vouloir. Non, Mephisto ne lui en voulait pas.

Malgré la détermination de la jeune femme à oublier son ami d'enfance, sa journée fut incroyablement morose. A peine brosser, sans maquillage, d'immenses cernes sous les yeux et le visage fermé, la jeune femme tenta tant bien que mal d'agir comme d'habitude. Mais rien n'y fit. Ses élèves remarquèrent sans mal la peine sur son visage, et par compassion, ils furent incroyablement silencieux et attentifs aux dires d'Haruka.

Durant l'un de ses cours, la jeune femme dût sortir de la salle, laissant seuls ses élèves. Sa poitrine la faisait souffrir, et la fatigue n'arrangeait en rien ses subites envies de pleurer.

Quand enfin le soir vint, Haruka fut soulagée l'espace d'un instant, avant de se rendre compte qu'elle avait cours avec son affreux supérieur, Mephisto. Durant toute la journée, trop occupée à broyer du noir, elle en avait oublié les sarcasmes du directeur ainsi que ses cours à rallonge.

La jeune femme souhaitait partir, et rentrer chez elle. Peut-être pourrait-elle prétendre avoir oublié de se rendre au cours. Mais une lointaine menace refit surface :

« Si vous manquez un seul des cours que je vous aurais prescrit, je peux vous assurez que ce n'est pas seulement les partis de votre cerveau contenant des souvenirs que j'aspirerais, mais bien toute votre maudite petite cervelle. »

Même si aujourd'hui Haruka était persuadé qu'il n'en ferait rien, la jeune femme craignait néanmoins qu'il ne la punisse d'une manière ou d'une autre. Jusqu'au dernier moment, elle hésita à rentrer chez elle. Ce fichu directeur ne manquerait pas de lui faire remarquer sa mauvaise mine, peut-être même irait-il jusqu'à se moquer d'elle. Elle n'avait aucunement envie de le subir aujourd'hui.

Haruka ne saurait elle-même expliqué pourquoi, mais finalement elle se décida à y aller. Une fois la porte de sa classe ouverte sur le long couloir sombre menant aux salles de classes des cours d'exorcisme, elle se sentit légèrement plus sereine. Bien que fatiguant, les cours de Mephisto étaient intéressants. Grâce à cela, elle parviendrait peut-être à se sortir de la tête Shin. Elle ne croyait pas si bien dire…

En ouvrant la salle de classe lui étant réservée à elle et à son « professeur », elle se stoppa net. Mephisto, son immonde accoutrement rose et blanc toujours sur lui, était déjà présent dans la pièce, assis sur une table un livre à la main. Sans lever les yeux de son livre, un fin sourire de dessina sur ses lèvres et il prit la parole :

\- Inutile de rester figé sur le pas de la porte… Entrez, je n'ai nullement l'intention de vous manger.

\- Du cannibalisme... Cela ne m'étonnerait même pas de vous, marmonna la jeune femme.

Les pans de ses lèvres se redressèrent doucement formant un sourire discret, et elle entra dans la pièce. Finalement, cette soirée ne serait peut-être pas si horrible. Elle vint s'installer devant son directeur et sortit ses affaires tandis que le démon finissait sa page. Quand il referma son livre, il baissa enfin les yeux vers la jeune femme. Elle avait mauvaise mine, une mine affreuse même. Avant qu'il n'ait eu le temps de dire quoi que ce soit, Haruka le devança :

\- Oui, je sais, je fais peur à voir. Excusez-moi pour ça. Dit-elle simplement.

\- Gardez vos excuses pour des occasions plus propices. Que vous arrive-t-il ? Demanda Mephisto utilisant ses meilleurs talents d'acteurs pour feindre l'étonnement.

La jeune femme arqua un sourcil. Depuis quand Mephisto se souciait-il d'elle ?

« Rah, peu importe… » Songea-t-elle en prenant la parole.

\- Mauvaise soirée. Chien enragé. Connard d'ami d'enfance. Cauchemars.

\- J'apprécie le résumé, répondit Mephisto amusé.

\- Il n'y a rien d'autre à dire.

\- Bon, il est donc de mon devoir de rendre mon cours intéressant pour vous faire oublier ce fâcheux épisode.

\- Bon courage, répondit Haruka un sourire sombre aux lèvres.

Sans répondre, Mephisto commença son cours. Durant les premières minutes, Haruka n'écouta qu'à moitié le cours, puis peu à peu son esprit se vida de tous tracas. Son intérêt se centra sur les paroles du démon qui lui paraissait encore plus captivante qu'habituellement. La rousse buvait littéralement les paroles du directeur. Elle le fixait, les yeux vifs et pétillants. Sa fatigue l'avait quitté en même temps que sa tristesse.

La vision de la jeune femme totalement absorbé plut à Mephisto. Profitant des circonstances qui ne rendaient pas cela dérangeant, il fixa Haruka, plongeant ses yeux dans les siens. Pour une fois, elle ne semblait pas intimidée par l'échange visuel qu'ils entretenaient.

\- … C'est pourquoi, les démons prenant possession des êtres humains sont rares. Il n'est rien de plus difficile pour un démon.

\- Donc, il n'y a que les plus puissants qui peuvent le faire ?

\- En effet. Tous les fils de Satan le peuvent ainsi que quelques autres démons de haut niveau.

\- Je trouve cela assez effrayant, chuchota Haruka. Y-a-t-il un moyen de les reconnaître facilement ?

Mephisto rigola intérieurement. Etait-elle aveugle à ce point ? Toute personne, normalement constitué et possédant un cerveau, aurait dû s'apercevoir depuis longtemps que Mephisto n'était pas humain. Pourtant Haruka ne le soupçonnait pas le moins du monde. Oui, Mephisto était un homme affreusement excentrique et agaçant au possible, mais de là à imaginer qu'il puisse être un démon… Cette idée ne lui avait même jamais vraiment traversé l'esprit.

Le sourire de Mephisto s'élargit.

\- Des yeux atypiques, des oreilles pointues, une queue… Ce sont les critères de bases pour faire la différence entre un démon et un humain. Certains exorcistes aguerris ressentent la présence des démons.

\- Comme une sorte de radars à démon ?

\- Exactement !

\- Ce doit être pratique, marmonna Haruka. Vous y arrivez, à sentir la présence des démons ?

\- Bien entendu, je ne serais pas à la tête de la branche Japonaise de l'ordre de la Croix-Vraie si ça n'était pas le cas.

Haruka leva les yeux au ciel. Mephisto aimait à répéter qu'il était quelqu'un d'important et de puissant. Un instant, la jeune femme hésita à dire ce qu'elle avait en tête, mais abdiqua finalement. L'ambiance qui régnait entre eux le permettait.

\- Vous êtes vraiment un exorciste aussi puissant que vous le dites ?

\- Aaaah… Soupira Mephisto l'air faussement vexé. Vous ne devriez pas trop vous fiez aux apparences.

\- Ouais… Enfin bon, il y a deux minutes vous me disiez que je pouvais reconnaître un démon qu'en le regardant… Faudrait savoir ! Je regarde ou je ne regarde pas ?

Mephisto sauta de la table sur laquelle il était installé, et s'approcha de la jeune femme. Il se pencha, posa les coudes sur le pupitre, et entremêla les doigts de ses deux mains. La rousse le regardait, méfiante. Leurs visages étaient proches.

\- Votre regard doit savoir sur quoi se focaliser. C'est quelque chose qui vous fait horriblement défaut.

Mephisto balança son pied sous la table pour donner un coup à la jeune femme.

\- Aïe ! Mais ça va pas la tête ?! S'énerva-t-elle en massant son tibia.

\- Vous étiez trop occupée à me regarder dans les yeux pour penser à voir que j'allais vous donnez un coup de pied. Et vous êtes comme ça pour tout. Vous êtes trop focalisé sur mes vêtements atypiques pour vous rendre compte d'une chose essentielle qui aurait dû attirer votre attention depuis longtemps.

Haruka ne comprenait pas où il voulait en venir, mais comme il ne bougeait pas, elle commença à inspecter son visage avec attention. Elle passa au peigne fin tous les détails, quelque peu mal à l'aise de devoir contempler ainsi son supérieur.

Ses cheveux violets, ses yeux verts, sa peau pâle, ses lèvres fines, son sourire agaçant, ses oreilles pointus. Haruka fronça les sourcils. Qu'était-elle censé voir derrière ce costume rose ? Elle se concentra encore et encore, persistant dans ses recherches. Ses cheveux violets surmonté d'une fantaisie capillaire en forme de spirale, des yeux verts inquiétant avec une pupille fine et allongée, une peau pâle presque cadavérique, des lèvres fines étendues en un sourire inquiétant qui laissant apparaître deux canines pointus, et des oreilles allongées.

Doucement, l'information qu'elle aurait dû voir dès le premier jour monta à son cerveau. Ses yeux s'agrandirent progressivement, et elle sa peau blanchit à vue d'œil.

\- Ah ? Sourit de plus belle Mephisto en voyant la réaction de la jeune femme s'enclencher au ralenti.

\- V-Vous… V-V-Vous…

\- Allons, un petit effort... Arrêtez de bafouiller comme ça. Je vous l'ai déjà dit, je ne vais pas vous manger.

Haruka ignora ses sarcasmes. L'information était bien trop lourde pour que son cerveau puisse en plus encaisser les paroles inutiles de Mephisto.

\- U-Un… Un d… D-D-Dém…on ? Bredouilla-t-elle les yeux rivés dans ceux de son vis-à-vis.

\- Bravo ! S'exclama Mephisto tout sourire en se redressant brusquement, la faisant sursauter.

Celle-ci se leva également et fit un bond en arrière, plus pâle que jamais. Comment avait-elle pu être aussi aveugle ? Cet homme était un démon. Et si elle en croyait sa leçon du jour, il était un démon très puissant.

\- Vous n'avez rien à craindre de moi Haruka, murmura-t-il.

Il fit un pas dans sa direction. Elle recula. Son crâne semblait être sur le point d'exploser, tandis que Mephisto s'était immobilisé attendant qu'elle se calme.

\- V-Vous ? D-D-Dém-

\- Oui, la coupa-t-il un large sourire aux lèvres.

\- Aaaah… Souffla-t-elle apeurée comme jamais. P-P-Pas de b-b-blague ?

Mephisto se contenta de lever les yeux au ciel en guise de réponse, et avança très légèrement, toujours souriant. La situation l'amusait beaucoup. Annoncé sa véritable nature aux personnes simples d'esprits était une de ses occupations préférées.

\- B-Bordel… Marmonna Haruka en reculant jusqu'à toucher le mur du fond de la classe.

Elle s'y adossa, les yeux ronds, fixant le démon avec inquiétude.

\- Vous avez peur de moi ?

\- E-Evidemment… Chuchota la rousse.

Elle baissa les yeux au sol, puis regarda la porte de la salle de classe, puis l'un des pupitres. Le jeune apprenti exorciste n'osait plus regarder son professeur dans les yeux, comme par peur de se brûler.

\- Il n'y aucune raison d'avoir peur. Allons, un peu de courage ! Vous ressemblez à une fillette de six ans là… Vous devriez avoir honte.

Mephisto rigola avant de s'avancer vers sa proie. Cette dernière ne semblait même plus capable de bouger un seul membre. Il en profita pour s'approcher au plus près, se postant juste devant elle et ne lui laissant aucune échappatoire.

\- Regardez-moi ma chère.

Les yeux d'Haruka restèrent cependant rivés au sol, c'est pourquoi à l'aide de son index Mephisto releva son menton. Non sans quelques sueurs froides, la jeune femme se laissa faire, et termina par céder. Elle plongea ses yeux dans ceux du démon.

\- Voilà qui est mieux, conclut ce dernier. J'apprécie les humains et ce qu'ils fabriquent, alors vous n'avez absolument rien à craindre de moi. Si j'avais voulu vous faire du mal, je l'aurais fait depuis bien longtemps.

Haruka se renfrogna. Elle voulut de nouveau baisser les yeux, mais Mephisto agrippa son menton plus fermement lui faisant abandonner l'idée.

\- V-Vous auriez… pu me le d-dire plus tôt… Chuchota-t-elle légèrement calmée.

\- J'aurais pu, mais c'est infiniment plus drôle de cette manière.

\- Eca… Ecartez-vous… Je s-suis mal à l'aise l-là… Bredouilla-t-elle.

Au contraire, Mephisto s'avança encore et se pencha à l'oreille de la rousse. Haruka sentit son souffle se couper, et son cœur tambouriner douloureusement. Les lèvres du démon effleurèrent son oreille, et d'une voix presque sensuelle il lui murmura :

\- Je suis Samaël, le maître du temps et de l'espace.

Cette information aurait pu être anodine aux yeux de la jeune femme si elle n'avait pas potassé les livres de Mephisto durant des heures et des heures. Samaël. Elle ne connaissait que trop bien ce nom, au même titre que les sept autres. Mephisto était un fils de Satan, et pas l'un des moins forts.

La fatigue, la peur, le stress, les informations effrayantes. C'est tout cela qui firent que la seconde suivant la déclaration du démon, Haruka sentit ses jambes défaillirent. Sa vision s'obstrua. Elle venait de perdre connaissance.

C'est un mal de crâne olympique qui réveilla Haruka. La vive douleur lancinante dans sa tête lui donnait l'impression que quelqu'un pressait son cerveau comme un citron. Elle papillonna doucement des yeux, avant de les ouvrir franchement.

D'un coup d'œil circulaire, elle identifia la pièce dans laquelle elle se trouvait. Il s'agissait de sa chambre, avec une particularité en plus. Il y avait quelqu'un d'assis devant son bureau, se balançant sur sa chaise. Elle n'eut aucune réaction, même quand elle identifia Mephisto qui lui tournait le dos, sans doute encore en train de lire.

\- On reprend ses esprits ? Demanda-t-il sans même avoir besoin de se retourner.

\- Hm… Marmonna Haruka la bouche pâteuse. Où est mon chien ?

\- Je ne l'ai pas vu.

Il y eut un court silence, durant lequel Haruka entendit Mephisto tourner une page de son livre.

\- … Je suis sûre que vous vous êtes bien amusé, finit-elle par dire sachant qu'il comprendrait à quoi elle faisait référence.

\- Oh oui. Je n'avais pas imaginé que vous puissiez vous évanouir. Je m'attendais plus à des hurlements stridents, des cris apeurés. Je m'étais même attendu à ce que vous preniez la fuite. Mais là, vous avez été au-delà de mes espérances…

\- Je… Pfff… Vous savez me mettre hors de moi, hein. Je suis tombé sur le directeur le plus sadique au monde…

Haruka rigola faiblement.

\- Vous semblez plus détendue… Remarqua Mephisto en se tournant enfin vers elle.

\- Je crois que je dors toujours à moitié… C'est pour ça. N'empêche… Vous étonnez pas si je bredouille et bafouille deux fois plus qu'avant quand je vous parle.

\- Pour l'instant vous vous débrouillez bien Haruka.

\- Ah… C'est amusant ça…

\- Quoi donc ? Demanda Mephisto réellement curieux.

\- Vous m'appelez Haruka… Plus de miss Hinode ?

\- Plus de miss Hinode, lui répondit-il en se levant de sa chaise.

\- Vous partez ?

Une lueur de malice traversa les pupilles vertes du démon.

\- Vous auriez envie que je reste ?

\- Je risque de mourir d'un arrêt cardiaque demain si je vous retrouve chez moi, donc… non.

Les yeux de la jeune femme se fermèrent à moitié, la fatigue l'emportait de nouveau.

\- Bonne nuit Johann Faust, Mephisto Pheles, Samaël, marmonna-t-elle en rigolant.

L'instant d'après, Haruka s'était rendormit profondément. Son mal de crâne volatilisé, et ses craintes estompées, elle ronflait doucement la bouche entrouverte sous le regard amusé de Mephisto qui, dans un claquement de doigt, se volatilisa dans le bureau de sa résidence.

Il s'installa dans son fauteuil confortablement, un large sourire vainqueur et inquiétant sur le visage. Son plan fonctionnait comme sur des roulettes. Maintenant que sa petite humaine savait tout de lui, il n'avait plus qu'à la séduire jusqu'à ce qu'elle tombe amoureuse. Il était sur la bonne voie, il le savait. Cette nuit, les rêves et cauchemars de la jeune femme le concerneraient. Shin avait déjà, en partie, disparu de l'esprit de la rousse.

« Tu as dit pouvoir tout me donner ? Alors, je vais te le dire. Je vais te dire ce que je veux. Je veux ton amour. »

Pourquoi avait-elle encore rêvé de Mephisto prononçant ces mots ? Haruka fixa le plafond de sa chambre, caressant distraitement le chien qui était venu s'allonger à ses côtés durant la nuit. Malgré les rêves étranges qu'elle avait fait de Mephisto, elle avait merveilleusement bien dormit. Il y avait longtemps qu'elle ne s'était pas aussi bien reposée. La jeune femme resta allongée longuement. Elle s'amusa à jouer avec son chien en chantonnant, rigolant même parfois.

Mephisto, sous sa forme canidé, ne comprenait pas vraiment cette soudaine joie qui envahissait son humaine. Mais il n'en avait que faire. Peu importait la raison, sa joie et sa bonne humeur faciliterait ses plans.

Soudain, sans qu'il ne s'y attende, Haruka plongea son nez dans son pelage. Elle s'amusa à rouler son visage dans les poils blancs du chien.

\- Oh, mais oui il est mimi le petit chien ! Il est mimi !

« Voyons… Vous êtes si joyeuse que vous en oubliez les règles hygiéniques ? » Marmonna intérieurement Mephisto ne protestant pas pour autant.

Il était plutôt agréable d'être ainsi cajolé par Haruka, même si ses câlins auraient d'autant plus été appréciés si Mephisto avait été sous forme humaine. Pour le moment, il devait se contenter de cela. Pour le moment.


End file.
